Poison Harley
by HalloweenBaby1031
Summary: Ivy escaped Gotham to get away from Harley. Ivy Loved Harley, but Harley was oblivious. She couldnt watch the Joker abuse Harley any longer so she fled After years of being away from the city, Harley springs back up into Ivy's life after finally having enough of Jokers abuse. Ivy finally confesses her love to Harley and to her surprise she feels the same. How will thier love bloom?
1. Chapter 1 - An Old Friend

Poison Harley - Chapter 1.

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Any comment would be ever so helpful.  
*All rights reserved to DC Comics. I do not own these characters*

The room was thick with humidity, Ivy was walking around the green house tending to her children. She tended to each flower, each vine and plant with such care. These living things truly were her babies, she felt their pain, she knew when they were happy, when they were sad, or angry. Ivy hummed gently a soft tune to her kin, soothing them as she went around and sprayed them with cool water.

"How are my darlings today hmm?" Ivy's voice chimed to her plants

The plants seemed to sway to Ivy's voice, soft and gentle as she roamed the green house. After her babies were watered and loved Ivy headed to the door and made her exit.

"Good night my lovelies." Ivy smiled

Before she left she pressed her pink lips to her palm blowing a soft kiss of misty hearts in the direction of the plants the mist spreading over the plants. Ivy raked her fingers through her fire red hair as she made her way along the brick path that lead from the green house to her small cozy cottage. She had moved just outside Gotham city into a quaint little cottage, she needed to be away from all the drama and of course she wanted to tend to her plants and her research in peace without and disturbance from the Bat.

Ivy had always put her heart and soul into her work, she had strived to become one of the top leading researchers in botanical biochemistry. Before she was Poison Ivy her name was Pamela Isley. She had studied so hard and she was a brilliant woman. But while apprenticing with a professor named Doctor Woodrue he had used her to help him smuggle a rare artifact with a rare and precious herb inside. He betrayed her, claiming she knew too much and must be disposed of. He had taken the precious herb which was actually a deadly plant based poison and injected her with it. Although the poison was intended to kill her and almost succeeded twice the poison changed her. Her skin had turned green, her red hair intensified, she gained these abilities, this new sense for nature. She could hear them, talk to them, understand their needs, she felt as though she had become somewhat of a "Mother Nature." Pamela had died that day in that hospital, but Poison Ivy emerged.

After the accident or as she likes to see it – betrayal, Ivy moved to Gotham and began her life of crime. She increased in strength and control of her new found abilities. She used her ability to seduce and brain wash men with a poison kiss, to conduct most of her crimes for her. After the betrayal from Woodrue Ivy had sworn off men, she would just use them to fulfill her needs then toss them to the curb. It was so simple, and Ivy enjoyed playing with these men, leaving them so full of lust or dead. It was a thrill for Ivy. She mainly collected chemicals and things she needed to try and enhance her abilities as well as continue her research from her college years. Ivy dressed in Ivy leaves as well as vines wrapped her wrists, and ankles.

Ivy walked through the cottage doors and proceeded into the kitchen. Ivy turned to the fridge pulling the jug of water, she lifted her hand and a vine extended from around her wrist following her minds desire, opening the cupboard and pulling a glass down from the shelf. She poured herself a glass of water then headed up the stairs towards her bed room. Although Ivy was lonely, tucked away on the outskirts of Gotham with hardly any human contact Ivy was content. She had her babies, her research and she was away from all the drama that always resided in Gotham. Ivy had made an agreement with the Bat that she would stay away as long as she was given the chemicals she wanted to conduct her research and a hideaway with a proper green house for her darlings. The only thing she truly missed most about Gotham was Harley. They had teamed up a few times, Harley would help Ivy collect chemicals and beakers and Ivy would even help Harley with The Jokers demands. The fit together well and complimented each other. Ivy's mind wandered to the many times they stayed up giggling or wreaking havoc around Gotham together. Ivy shook her head softly a twinge of a smile playing on the corner of her lips. Ivy walked into her large bedroom making her way to her bed, she reached behind and pealed the leaved covered jumpsuit from her body draping it over a small stool that sat in front of a vanity.

Ivy walked to her closet pulling out a fresh towel and walked towards the bathroom, she pushed the door closed, only leaving a small opening to vent the steam. Ivy set the towel on the sink counter and turned her shower on, once the water was at the right temperature Ivy stepped in and stood under the water. Ivy's mind once again fluttered to thoughts of her and Harley. Ivy had always felt a slight flutter for Harley, but that was something she kept to herself. Harley had always been in love with the Joker, she knew that her feelings would always be a forbidden fantasy and never a reality. Ivy's fingers ran through her soaking hair as the water fell against her green skin. Ivy let her mind wander for a moment succumbing to forbidden thoughts. Ivy opened her eyes, and sighed gently shaking her head softly.

"Oh Harls…If only you really knew" Ivy sighed once more

Ivy finished up in the shower then stepped out, she dried her skin off, wrapping herself in the soft cotton towel. Ivy stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, pale lips, green skin, fiery hair and a figure to die for. Ivy pulled her hair into a tight French pigtailed braid then walked out of the bathroom. When ivy emerged from the bathroom she moved towards her closet once more pulling a ratty college t-shirt slipping it on. She then walked to her bed side table pulling a pair of undies on. Ivy threw the towel into the basket of laundry that sat in the corner then slid into her bed. Ivy covered her face gently and yawned, she leaned up slightly to turn off the bed side light when she noticed a shadowy figure from the corner of her eye. Ivy clutched her hand into a fist and threw her hand in the direction of the shadow, the vines growing from the ground wrapping around the intruder and holding them there. Ivy rose cautiously,

"Who are you?!" Ivy's voice was tense.

The shadow was silent still, Ivy slid from the bed and turned the bed side light on revealing the facial features of the intruder

"Well Hello to you too…Red."


	2. Chapter 2 - A night of Memories

**Chapter 2**

Ivy could do nothing but blink at the sight before her. Her vines, wrapped tightly around the wrists and ankles of Harley Quinn her best and most trusted friend from Gotham City.

"So….are ya gunna let me outta these vines Red or are you just gunna stand there..?" Harley smirked.

Ivy shook the stunned look off her face and lifted her hand once more releasing Harley from the grips of the vines, pulling them back around her wrists and ankles. Ivy crossed her arms over her chest and looked across at Harley.

"What are you doing here Harley? How did you even find this place?" Ivy questioned.

"Oh com'on Red, aren't ya happy to see me?" Harley giggled.

Ivy just shook her head and walked towards her bed crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm always happy to see you… But why are you here?" Ivy asked again.

Harley pouted gently and skipped over to the bed jumping beside Ivy crossing her legs and bouncing beside her friend. Ivy turned and faced Harley and studied her. Harley's blonde hair was pinned up into her typical pigtails one side died red and the other blue, she was wearing her shiny red and blue jacket to match her hair. Ivy tilted her head gently noticing that Harley's "daddy's lil monster" shirt was torn, as well as her fish net tights. Her shorts- which really are more like underwear then shorts- were a bit dirty.

"Harley what happened?" Ivy sighed gently looking at her friend.

Harley's smile faded slowly at the question, she looked away from Ivy and folded her hands in her lap. Harley looked at the wall, staring off her mind suddenly somewhere else. Ivy lifted her hand and touched Harley's cheek pulling Harley's face back to face hers.

"Talk to me Harls… what did he do to you?" Ivy frowned in concern.

As Ivy looked closer she noticed Harley's make-up was thicker and more packed on the one side of her face. Ivy took Harley's chin between her thumb and fingers, lifting her other hand to smeared some of the make-up on her face. Deep purple bruises covered Harleys cheek and around her eye. Ivy's frown deepened as she noticed faint bruising along her neck, Ivy pulled Harley's jacket off her shoulder revealing more bruises and a few deep cuts. Harley pulled away and slid her jacket back up her arm and covering her shoulder looking away.

"You know it kills me to see this Harls… How many times does he have to beat on you until you understand that he's a mother fucking piece of shit?!" Ivy's voice had raised a little.

"You know I didn't come here to hear this from you! I love him Red what the fuck do you want me to say? No matter how many times he beats me… I still love him…" Harley slid off the bed and stood.

Ivy sighed gently covering her face, she felt Harley get up off the bed and she turned to face her again.

"Why did you come here Harls?" Ivy sighed

Harley looked away crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know… I didn't know where else to go really…"

Harley shook her head slowly then turned her back to Ivy, she started to walk back the way she came. Ivy stood and reached out grabbing Harley's arm gently.

"I didn't say you had to leave Harls." Ivy said quickly.

Harley turned slightly to look at Ivy, a small smile playing on her lips. Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck and hugged her head.

"Yay! Let's do something fun!" Harley giggled.

Ivy shook her head but couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright alright, what do you wanna do Harls?" Ivy smiled

Harley tapped her chin and hummed gently. "Um… I could go for a good burger! There's that diner we used to go to all the time…?"

"Oh yeah! That actually sounds good!" Ivy giggled softly

Ivy turned from Harley and walked towards her dresser pulling the ratty college t-shirt over her head, leaving her bare back turned to Harley. Harley gazed across the room her eyes brushing along Ivy's bare back for a brief moment before averting her gaze elsewhere. Ivy pulled out a loose blue button up lumber jack shirt and a pair of lightly washed denim short shorts. Ivy spun back around and started pulling her hair from the braids, and pulling it up into a loose bun. Ivy walked towards one of the plants sitting on a shelf and stroked the leaves, as she did beautiful lilies bloomed. She picked a few and added it to her messy bun. Ivy walked back to Harley and smiled taking her hand.

"Let's go get some food" Ivy smiled.

Harley smiled and squeezed Ivy's hand then led her out of the small cabin. Ivy and Harley walked together through the woods on the way to Gotham. Harley filled Ivy in on all the things that had been going on in the city.

"Mr. J and I have been causing mayhem, simple stuff really, teasing the Bat and breaking into places. The Bat has been really busy with Freeze and Two Face, they have just been running amuck in Gotham." Harley explained as she skipped along the path.

The two girls passed the town line and made their way down the street. Ivy looked around, taking in the sights and smells of the City she once ran around and cause trouble in. A small smile crept onto Ivy's lips.

"Do you miss it Red?" Harley looked at Ivy.

Ivy was pulled from her thoughts and looked to Harley. "I miss the rush and all the stuff we used to do together... yeah" Ivy smiled a little then opened the door to the diner for Harley.

Harley walked in and pulled Ivy with her, she walked towards the booth they always sat at. Harley slid into the booth and Ivy followed sitting across from Harley. Ivy trailed her fingers along the carvings in the table, memories rushing back to her all at once. Ivy smiled as her fingers ran along the carvings _Red + Harley = BFFL._ Ivy traced the carvings over and over with her fingers, her heart fluttering at the memory. The waitress pulled her from her thoughts once again. Gloria looked down at the both of them and crossed her arms playfully. Gloria had been at the diner since she was in her teens, she was in her late 60's now. Everyone knew Gloria, and they came back just because of her. Ivy hadn't seen her for so long. Gloria's hair had silvered, only a few strands of brown still remained, her skin was still as flawless as before, and no one would believe that she was in her late 60's.

"Well, well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes" Gloria teased.

"Hey Gloria! Have you missed us?" Harley giggled and bounced in her seat.

"How have you been Gloria? It's good to see you" Ivy smiled.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Ivy. What will it be ladies." Gloria pulled the ratty note book from her apron and the blue ball point pen from her messy bun.

"The usual Gloria!" Harley chimed bouncing happily.

"Yes the usual sounds perfect." Ivy smiled.

"Coming right up ladies." Gloria winked and turned walking to the kitchen and calling out the order to the kitchen.

Harley smiled then turned back to Ivy, folding her hands on the table.

"How have you been Red? I've missed your face around here." Harley pouted softly.

Ivy laughed softly at Harley then shook her head. "I have been okay Harls. Just tending to my babies, making toxins, just continuing my work."

Harley rested her chin in her hands and looked across at Ivy. "That sounds really boring." Harley laughed a little then crossed her arms on the table. Harley went to open her mouth to say something when Gloria brought their food to the table.

"Here you are ladies, the usual. A cheese burger and fries for Harley and garden salad and milkshake for Ivy." Gloria smiled and set the plates in front of the girls.

"Thanks Gloria." Ivy smiled.

Harley dug in munching happily on her food, Ivy ate slowly both smiling and joking with each other just like old times.


	3. Chapter 3 - Confessions

**Chapter 3**

Ivy and Harley had laughed and enjoyed each other's company and reliving the many memories of the schemes and jokes they would play on the Bat. After finishing at the diner Harley and Ivy had taken to the streets going to some of their favorite places. They had gone to the graffiti tunnels and the old ACE chemical plant, laughing and fooling around.

"I know a place that will make you really happy!" Harley giggled excitedly.

Harley grabbed Ivy's hand pulling her towards the cemetery where they used to spend most of their time. Ivy held Harley's hand firmly within her own lacing their fingers. Ivy let Harley pull her through the streets, the corners of Ivy lips pulling up in a slight smile. Harley was bouncing and skipping along the pavement, Ivy missed seeing her like this, the happy go lucky, care free Harley that Ivy had loved so much. Harley pushed through the old, rusty iron gate into the cemetery, it whined as it opened as if the movement was painful.

"I've missed this place…" Ivy smiled looking around.

Harley pulled Ivy through the rows of headstones walking towards the far corner of the cemetery. Harley led Ivy towards the large marble mausoleum, "Quinzell" carved into the stone above the entrance, vines and other growth had wrapped itself around the tall pillars and sides of the marble. Although the structure had stood for many generations, the marble never faltered, there were no cracks in it, the structure stood tall, and strong protecting those who lay inside. Harley started tugging at the vines that had wrapped their way around the large doors huffing when they wouldn't budge. Ivy touched Harley's arm giggling at her, Ivy touched the vines, stroking them softly. The vines started to retreat away from the large doors, Ivy pulled the stone open and smiled to Harley. Harley stuck her tongue out at Ivy and walked into the mausoleum, Ivy followed after sliding the large door shut behind her.

Harley hopped up onto one of the two marble coffin that lay side by side Ivy following her and sliding down the side of the cool stone across from Harley.

"Hey mama hey pops! Sorry I haven't visited in a while. But I brought an old friend! You remember Red?" Harley pat the stone coffin smiling.

Ivy laughed shaking her head gently. Ivy pulled her legs up and crossed them, Ivy looked around at the marble walls.

"It's been so long since we have hung out together, like this…" Ivy smiled bringing her eyes to meet Harley's.

"Well if ya didn't leave Gotham we could have kept doin all the fun stuff we usually did!" Harley crossed her arms.

Harley slid off the marble coffin walking over to Ivy sliding down beside her.

"Why did ya leave Red? Did I do somethin…?" Harley bit her lip to hold back the sudden prickle of tears.

Ivy looked over at Harley reaching out and stroking away the tears that had escaped. Ivy sighed and pulled her eyes to her lap.

"I told you Harls… I made a deal with the Bat, I could continue my work and he would leave me alone. Of course you didn't do anything… don't be silly." Ivy explained.

"That's a lie and ya know it! One day we're totally fine, just causing trouble and the next I'm reading a letter from ya saying you are leavin the city." Harley couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Ivy looked up at Harley and felt her eyes well with tears, Harley could see through Ivy's bullshit, Ivy knew that Harley assumed there was another reason for Ivy's departure from Gotham. Ivy had made a deal with the Bat, but it was Ivy who had approached him, Ivy had promised she would stay away. Ivy wanted to leave, her feelings for Harley had become too much to handle. She couldn't see Harley constantly go back to Joker, over and over no matter how much he beat her, and hurt her she went back. It killed Ivy, broke her heart so many times. Ivy couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't see her best friend and the person she loved constantly pick someone else.

"I… told you Harls… I had to leave…" Ivy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No! I know you Red! I know the Bat doesn't have that kind of power of ya. What was it! Tell me! Why did you leave me all alone?!" Harley sobbed

Ivy stood up and wrapped her arms around her chest walking from Harley, Ivy's heart breaking slowly. Ivy knew she couldn't come clean to Harley, Harley would never understand, she wouldn't pick Ivy. She would always pick that jack ass clown.

"Don't walk away from me! You don't get to do that again Ivy!" Harley stood and followed Ivy grabbing her arm and spun Ivy to face her.

"I fucking **_Love_** you! Okay?! I am in **_Love_** you Harley Quinn. I left because I am in love with you, because every time that clown beat you, and hurt you and left you within an inch of life it broke my heart! I couldn't take it… I couldn't watch you go back to him again and again." Ivy finally let the words escape.

Harley blinked at Ivy's words, taken aback slightly by the sudden confession. Harley dropped her hand from Ivy's arm and wrapped her arms around her chest. Ivy stood and let Harley mull over her words. Harley frowned gently shaking her head slowly.

"I… Don't… know what to say…" Harley bit down on her lip the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Ivy shook her head feeling her heart smash into a million pieces. Ivy knew that Harley would never love her back but there was always that small sliver of a hope that her feelings might be reciprocated.

"You don't have to say anything." Ivy waved her hand in dismissal and backed towards the door. "I'm… going to go…" Ivy slid out of the mausoleum leaving Harley there stunned.

The clouds had pulled over Gotham and it had begun to rain, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky a loud crack of thunder following closely. Ivy ran as fast as she could clutching her chest trying to hold herself together not looking back once. Ivy reached her cabin and tore open the door, she walked through the cabin towards her room leaving a trail of water as she went. Ivy was soaked from the rain, mud caked onto her feet and legs, she made it to her room but couldn't go further in fear of collapsing, she leaned against the wall sliding down to the floor. Ivy pulled her knees up to her chest and let herself fall apart. Everything unraveled inside, her body was over taken by sobs as they shook her body, while she trembled as tears poured down her cheeks. Ivy pressed her forehead against her knees, the vines around her wrists and ankles pulled around her in an embrace as if to try and comfort her in some way. Ivy knew that the chances of Harley having feelings for her was slim, but Ivy had always thought that there was this tension, this unsaid hum of possibility. How wrong she was, Ivy felt herself break all over again, this was much harder than leaving Gotham, this was final.

After what felt like a while Ivy stood, she needed to get out of the wet clothes and get to bed. Ivy walked across the room and into her bathroom, she pulled off the soaking wet clothes that clung to her body and left them on the floor. Ivy stood and looked at her bare skin in the mirror, her eyes were red and swollen which was a weird contrast to her green skin. Ivy took the hair brush that sat in a jar on the counter and began trying to brush out the knots that was now her red hair. After she had brushed her hair Ivy pulled it into a loose French braid, she walked from the bathroom and to her dresser pulling out that old ratty college tee then slid on a pair of underwear. Ivy made her way to the kitchen, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some water. Ivy leaned against the counter and stared off into nothing, she felt like nothing, she had nothing left. Ivy was shaken from her trance when there was a loud, aggressive banging on her door. Ivy frowned and walked down the hallway, she unlatched the chain and unlocked the door pulling it open. Harley stood in the doorway, soaked from head to toe from the rain, her breathing was a bit ragged and could tell she had been running.

"You…You can't be here Harley, just stay away…" Ivy shook her head

Ivy went to shut the door on Harley but she stopped it with her hand forcing it back open. The force knocked Ivy a bit.

"Hey what the fuck Harley, just get out of here…" Ivy crossed her arms over her chest.

Harley stepped into the cabin and shut the door hard behind her, she stared at Ivy, eyes dark and focused.

"You don't get to spring that on me then just run away…" Harley looked at Ivy intently.

"Why so you could stand there and tell me you don't feel the same? So you can tell me that you love the clown and that you'll only be able to love me as a friend? I'm already heartbroken as it is I thought I would spare myself even more agony." Ivy looked away tears welling up in her eyes again.

Harley just looked at Ivy, her eyes were hidden, darker than normal. Harley's eyes trailed down Ivy slowly, taking in the sight that was before her. Ivy's confession just opened up Harleys eyes, she didn't see Ivy as just a friend, this was very clear to her. Harley closed the distance between the two, Harley took Ivy's hand gently.

"No… no… I don't want to hear the excuses, I don't want to hear the words leave your lips." Ivy tried to pull her hand away.

Harley shook her head in frustration then pushed Ivy against the wall, Ivy blinked in shock unable to fully process what was happening. Harley grabbed Ivy's cheeks and crushed her lips against Ivy's.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kiss of Death

**Chapter** **4**

The storm outside the cabin had gotten even worse, the thunder was louder and closer together as the bolts of lightning flew across the sky illuminating the dark room. Harley's lips were rough against Ivy's, a sudden fire burning within Harley. Ivy slid her fingertips along Harley's hips pulling her closer against Ivy's body, Ivy's lips moved with the same urgency as Harley. This was all Ivy ever wanted, this was something Ivy had dreamed about, fantasized about, for so long. Harley broke the kiss and began trailing her lips down Ivy's neck, Ivy instinctively tilted her head to the side giving Harley more access. Ivy took a deep breath and opened her eyes, her brain getting one brief moment of clarity. Ivy used the grip she had on Harley's hips and pushed her off. Ivy slid away from the wall and backed away slightly, Ivy touched her lips, still burning from the intensity of the kiss. Harley was slightly stunned looking at Ivy, because she had pushed Harley away and because Harley didn't realize how good it felt to kiss Ivy.

Ivy's heart was racing, the blood pumping in her ears so loudly she could hear her heart beat. Harley closed the space again grabbing Ivy's hips pulling Ivy against her. Harley leaned in again but Ivy turned her face away. Ivy pulled away shaking her head and walking down the hall back to her bedroom. Ivy couldn't focus, she was so confused. Harley followed, a frown slowly creeping onto her face.

"Stop walking away from me!" Harley grabbed Ivy's hand and spun her back to face Harley.

"Why are you doing this Harley…? What are you trying to do?" Ivy searched Harley's eyes for hesitation.

"I'm trying to kiss ya but you keep walkin away Red." Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy.

"No… I don't want you to just do this because you feel sorry for me, or because you feel lonely… or I don't know you're going through that weird experimental phase." Ivy crossed her arms over her chest.

Harley shook her head slowly and let go of Ivy walking across the room and sitting on the bed. Harley crossed her legs and rested her elbows against her knees letting her head fall in her hands.

"I don't understand Red, ya spring this fucking nuclear bomb on me and run away then when I come here and try to show ya that I feel the same way you reject me… I can't deal with these mixed signals Red" Harley sighed into her palms.

Ivy frowned and walked over to Harley standing in front of her, Ivy reached down touching Harleys cheek.

"Because I'm scared that you are feeling infatuation, because I'm scared that you are just curious you're still hurting from what the clown did to you." Ivy dragged her hands down her face then sighed "I don't want to let every one of the walls I've built come down only for you to up and leave… I couldn't handle it." Ivy bit her lip.

Harley looked up at Ivy and shook her head. "I wouldn't have chased after ya if I wasn't on the same level you are on Red… and Joker has nothing to do with this…"

"You don't have to do this… you don't need to try and make me feel better and pretend okay? I… I will just get over it… it will take time… but… I can get over it." Ivy closed her eyes as the tears welled.

Harley shook her head and reached out grabbing Ivy's hand, Harley pulled Ivy into her lap leaning in and whispering in Ivy's ear.

" _I've always felt something for ya Red… It was always there…"_ Harley brushed her lips against Ivy's jaw.

Ivy shivered biting her lip gently. Ivy looked down into Harley's eyes cupping her cheek softly, like before Ivy searched for any sort of hesitation, Ivy saw nothing. Harley pressed her forehead against Ivy's and stroked her fingertips against Ivy's hips. Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley's neck and leaned into her, pressing her lips against Harleys once again. Ivy's lips moved slowly, gently at first, Harley shivered gripping Ivy's hips tighter. The kiss deepened, Harley's lips moving roughly against Ivy's, her fingers trailing along Ivy's skin. Ivy let a small moan escape her lips as she felt Harley's fingers against her, Ivy pushed Harleys jacket off her shoulders tossing it to the floor. Ivy pulled her lips from Harley's trailing her kisses down her neck, Ivy let out a hot breath against Harley's collar bone before biting it gently, sucking against her skin leaving a dark mark against her skin. Harley let out a moan biting her lip hard, she flipped Ivy on her back pinning her back against the bed. Harley began to lean into Ivy when she stopped, Harley frowned and sat up bringing her fingers to her lips as they began to burn.

"What… Whats… happening, why… why is my skin burning…" Harley's eyes rolled back

Ivy sat up and her eyes went wide, catching Harley in her arms. Ivy's kiss of death, her poisons that gave Ivy her name began to take effect on Harley. Ivy sat up and pulled Harley up into her arms, Harley began gasping for air as her airways began to constrict.

"Harley I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Ivy began to cry

Ivy carried Harley to her green house, Ivy pushed open the door with her back, she walked to her work table pushing some things aside and laying Harley down. Harley began to cough and gasp louder for air her lips puffy and burnt, the love mark on Harley's neck spreading into a large burn mark. Ivy ran to the corner of the green house waving her hand and opening the curtain of vines revealing a safe. Ivy unlocked the safe and pulled out a brief case. She ran back to Harley who had stopped breathing and lay limp on the table. Ivy cracked open the brief case pulling out a vile with bright pink liquid, Ivy grabbed a needle, ripping the cap off it with her teeth and sliding the needle into the first vein she could find.

"Please Harley… stay with me please!" Ivy cried.

Ivy filled the syringe with her blood then ripped it from her skin, Ivy stuck the needle into the top of the pink vile and drained her blood into it mixing the two. Ivy shook the vile then pulled the injector from the brief case, Ivy slammed the vile into the injector then ripped Harley's shirt exposing her chest. Ivy grabbed the anti-poison and slammed it into Harley's chest and into her heart. She pressed the button on the injector and watched as the anti-poison drained into Harley.

"Harley… Come on! Harls!" Ivy pulled the injector from Harley's chest.

Ivy cupped Harley's cheek shaking her head slightly. Ivy placed her hands over Harley's heart and started CRP trying to get the anti-poison to pump through her. The tears were pouring down Ivy's cheeks as she tried to bring Harley back. Ivy started punching Harley's chest as if in her head that would make Harley come back. Harley lay there, not breathing, Ivy pulled Harley into her arms as she slid to the floor. Ivy rocked back and forth slowly cradling Harley, Ivy cried pressing her lips to Harley's forehead.

"Harley… Harls… please come back to me. Please… I can't lose you…" Ivy sobbed.

Ivy sat on the floor of her greenhouse her face buried in Harley's neck, crying in pain. Her plants wilted and limped feeling the agony Ivy was in.

" _Harls… I love you Harls…please don't leave me…"_ Ivy sobbed.

Harley's eyes flashed wide open and she sat up gasping out loudly, she coughed and wheezed slightly clutching her chest in pain. Harley's eyes were wild, looking around as she wheezed and breathed raggedly. Ivy's head snapped up and covered her mouth as she saw Harley sit up and cough, Ivy reached out and grabbed Harley's face looking into her eyes, pulling Harley back into her lap.

"Harley! Harley you're okay… you're alive…" Ivy couldn't help but smile as she looked into Harley's frantic eyes.

"What… what the fuck! Ugggh, what happened? Why does it feel like there was an elephant stomping on my chest…?" Harley coughed finding Ivy's eyes.

"I… I…I almost killed you! You almost died because of me… because of the poison." Ivy couldn't stop crying.

Harley touched her lips softly, they had lost the swelling and the burns had healed. The love bite on her collar bone had lost its redness and the burns healed just like her lips. Harley turned in Ivy's lap wrapping her legs around Ivy's hips. Harley cupped Ivy's cheek and wiped away the tears that stained her skin.

"Hey… hey. It's okay, Red. I'm here. See I'm still breathing. It's going to take a lot more than a little poison to get rid of me." Harley joked.

Ivy shook her head and buried her face against Harley's neck, her body still trembling from the events that had just unfolded. Ivy brought her forehead to Harley's cupping her cheeks.

"I almost killed you! You almost died because of me… because you kissed me…" Ivy closed her eyes.

Harley shook her head slowly then leaned in to kiss Ivy, Ivy leaned away shaking her head.

"No… what if the anti-poison didn't work… what if it comes back? I'm not going to kill you." Ivy looked away from Harley.

Harley frowned and took Ivy's face in her hands making Ivy look at her. Harley leaned in and pressed her lips to Ivy's kissing her gently, slowly. Ivy's lips moved with Harley's gently before pulling back to inspect Harley. Ivy tilted Harley's face from side to side then leaned in and looked at Harley's lips. Ivy waited and watched seeing if the anti-poison actually worked. Harley stood and pulled Ivy with her.

"Com'on Red, I'm fine, see? It worked. You saved me, you did it Red." Harley coughed rather harshly.

Ivy flinched slightly then looked at Harley making sure she wasn't about to collapse. Harley rolled her eyes and grabbed Ivy's hand and tugged her from the greenhouse, pulling Ivy back towards Ivy's bedroom.

"Cuddle with me?" Harley asked and Ivy nodded

Harley turned to Ivy and shrugged out of what was left of her shirt, then peeled the rest of her clothing off. Harley lay down on Ivy's bed only wearing underwear. Harley pat the space beside her and Ivy slid in beside her. Harley tugged at the tee that Ivy wore, Ivy giggled a little and tugged it off tossing it on the floor. Both lay in underwear, legs tangled, Harley pulled Ivy close, resting her head against Ivy's bare breasts. Ivy traced her fingers along Harley's skin.

"I love you Red." Harley smiled gently kissing over Ivy's heart.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot and Steamy

**Chapter 5**

The sun was poking through the windows in Ivy's room, Ivy rolled over on the bed to escape the sunlight. Ivy's eyes flashed open when she didn't feel Harley's body beside her, Ivy stood and grabbed the tee shirt that was laying on the floor throwing it over her head. Ivy walked down the hall towards the kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Harley…?" Ivy peeked around the corner.

Harley was dancing around the kitchen cooking breakfast. Harley fluttered around the kitchen flipping eggs, cooking hash browns and making coffee. Ivy felt herself sigh in relief that Harley hadn't run off in the middle of the night. Harley turned around and gave Ivy a big smile.

"I thought I'd would make ya breakfast Red!" Harley said happily

Ivy's lips turned up into a smile and walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around Harley's waist from behind, Ivy pressed soft kisses against Harley's shoulder.

"Thank you darling, it smells divine." Ivy turned Harley around to face her. "How are you feeling?"

Ivy took the blondes chin in her hand and looked at her, inspecting her for any sign of her poison still in her system. Harley batted away the red heads hand and looked at her.

"Can ya just relax a little? I'm fine Red." Harley put her hand on her hips.

"I'm just worried okay? Is that a crime?" Ivy shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

Harley sighed and took Ivy by the hips pulling her in close.

"I'm okay Red, I swear, I feel fine – better even! Let's just have a nice breakfast and do somethin' fun? Pwease?" Harley pouted gently.

Ivy sighed gently then nodded wrapping her arms around Harley's neck. "Fine fine. You win Harls."

Harley giggled and bounced excitedly and walked back to the stove making two plates of food. Ivy shook her head then walked over to the little kitchen table and took a seat. Harley came around kissing the red heads cheek then set the plate in front of her, Harley sitting beside Ivy. They both dug in, Harley scarfed her food down, the blonde was starving from all the commotion that had happened the night before. Ivy chuckled gently shaking her head softly. After the girls had finished up Ivy stood and took the plates walking over to the sink to wash up the dishes. Harley sat at the table for a while and just stared across the way at Ivy, the blonde twisted a piece of her blue hair between her fingers as she watched Ivy. Harley's brain was still reeling from their kiss last night, before the whole being poisoned and almost dying thing, the blonde wanted very much to continue where they left off.

Harley stood from the table and walked over to Ivy and came up behind the red head sliding her hands to Ivy's perfect hips. Harley pressed up against Ivy moving her red hair to the side, the blonde brushed her lips against Ivy's shoulder pressing feather light kisses against Ivy's skin. Ivy's breath caught in her throat her head instinctively tilting to the side giving the blonde more access. Ivy stopped cleaning the dishes and gripped the edge of the counter biting down against her lip hard. Harley's lips turned up in a grin from the reaction she got, her fingers tightening around the hips of the red head, her kisses turning into small love bites leaving dark marks against the pale green skin of the red head. Ivy let out a soft moan, Harley's lips made Ivy's skin tingle. Harley smiled against the red heads skin as she heard the moan leave Ivy's lips. Harley moved her hands from the red head's hips and up Ivy's shirt, the blondes' fingers tracing the leaves the covered Ivy's breasts. Ivy let out a pleasured sigh, her teeth beginning to dig into her lip, Harley slid her palms over Ivy's leaf covered breasts giving them a bit of a rough squeeze.

"H…Harley…" Ivy moaned out, her heart racing, the blood pounding in her ears.

Harley grinned as Ivy moaned her name, the blonde grabbed Ivy's hand and pulled her towards the bed room. Ivy followed closely, biting down against her pink lips. Harley strolled into the bedroom and pushed Ivy onto the bed, Harley crawled over the red head and took no time to rip the t-shirt up and over Ivy's head tossing it aside. Harley's hands found Ivy's breasts again, squeezing them in her palms. Ivy tilted her head back, her hands gripping at the bed sheets. Harley traced the leaves that covered Ivy's breasts, Harley bit down on her lip and brought her eyes to meet the red heads. Ivy felt herself swallow hard, she sat up and placed her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Are you sure…" Ivy closed her eyes "Are you sure you want this?"

Harley took the red heads hands and brought then to her lips.

"Red… I've neva been more sure in my life." The blonde took Ivy's face in her hands. "I want ya, I want all of ya…" The blonde smiled.

Ivy took a breath and closed her eyes slowly the leaves that covered her breasts and her heat began to pull away. Harley bit down against her lip and slid her finger tips along the red heads skin towards her nipple, the blonde took Ivy's breast in her palm squeezing slowly.

"Oh Red… you are so beautiful…" Harley pressed her lips against the red heads collar bone, trailing her kisses down to Ivy's perfect breasts. The blonde took Ivy's nipple between her lips then flicked it with her tongue giggling as it hardened. Harley pressed her lips over Ivy's breast sucking against it slowly, swirling her tongue around the red heads nipple. Ivy arched her back pulling against the bed sheets, her teeth digging into her lips so hard they begin to bleed. This was happening, Ivy had always dreamed of this, always wanted this and it was finally real. Ivy brought her hands to the blonde's hair, she pulled it from the pigtails then buried her fingers in it, Ivy pulled the blondes face to her own and crushed her lips against Harley's.

Ivy rolled on top of Harley pinning her back against the bed, the red head tugged the shirt over the blondes head. Ivy bit the blondes jaw softly then began to leave little love bites down her neck, along Harley's collar bone making her way down. Ivy's lips hovered of the blondes breasts, Ivy let out a breath against the blondes skin and smiled as she heard Harley let out a moan. Ivy took Harley's nipple into her mouth sucking slowly. The blonde arched her back letting out a heavy pleasure filled sigh running her fingers through the red heads hair. Ivy grinned against the blonde's skin, Ivy pulled her lips away then continued to trail her kisses down the blondes stomach hooking her fingers into the panties that rested on Harley's hips.

Ivy brought her eyes to meet Harley's as the red head began to pull the fabric off the blonde's hips. Harley felt her cheeks began to burn up, her face going deep red, Ivy noticed and giggled softly. Ivy pulled the blonde's legs over her shoulders and spread the blonde's thighs, Ivy pressed gentle kisses against Harley's thighs trailing kisses along her skin towards the blonde's heat. Harley's hands began to shake, and her heart began to pound loudly in her ears. Ivy leaned into Harley's heat, spreading the blonde's sensitive lips and sliding her tongue against the slowly. Harley let out a moan her fingers finding the red heads hair and tangling themselves in it. Ivy grinned then buried her face against the blonde's heat pleasuring her. Harley cried out, moaning the red heads name as she worked her magic. Harley had never felt this good, her lower stomach clenching and unclenching her climax beginning to build fast and strong. Harley's back arched, her heels digging into the red heads back. Ivy grinned against the blonde's heat continuing to slide her tongue against the blonde's sensitive lips. Harley pulled against Ivy's hair her climax beginning to peak.

"Fuck Red! I'm… I'm gonna cum!" Harley cried out as she gripped her own breast the pleasure coursing through her body.

The red head slid a finger inside the blonde thrusting it slowly. Harley's body began to shake, finally pushed over the edge, her climax hit, and hit hard. The blonde's body tightened as the orgasm took over. Harley let out a loud pleasure filled cry, the blonde fell against the bed panting heavily. Ivy grinned and slid her tongue through the blonde's sensitive lips pulling her finger from Harley's heat. Ivy pulled back and sucked against her own finger licking the blonde's juices from it. Ivy crawled back up pressing her lips gently against Harley's, the blonde could taste herself on the red heads lips and she blushed again. Ivy chuckled and stroked a piece of red tinged blonde hair from Harley's face. Harley bit down against her lips then rolled on top of Ivy.

"My turn." Harley let out a nervous breath then began to trail kisses down the red head's pale green skin.

Ivy tilted her head back running her fingers through the blonde's hair slowly. Harley dragged her lips against the red heads stomach biting against it softly. Ivy sighed in pleasure her lower stomach beginning to clench with anticipation, the blonde pulled Ivy's legs over her shoulders. Ivy leaned up on her elbows gently to get a better view, Harley looked the red head in the eyes then leaned into Ivy's heat. Ivy shivered and she smiled as the blonde swiped her tongue slowly along the red heads sensitive lips. Harley buried her face against the red heads heat and began to pleasure Ivy. Harley slid her finger deep into the red heads heat thrusting her finger as she swirled her tongue around the red heads clit. Ivy tangled her fingers into the blonde's hair tugging gently, her head tilting back, her lower stomach clenching and unclenching as her climax begins to build. Harley pushes a second finger into the red head, pushing deeper, the blonde flicked her tongue against the red heads clit and smiled as Ivy cried out and began to tense up.

Ivy could feel her climax build quickly, her toes began to curl, her lower stomach clenching tightly. Ivy closed her eyes and moaned the blondes name as her orgasm took hold, pleasure exploding throughout her body.

"Oh Harley!" the red head fell back against the bed panting heavily.

Harley felt proud of herself, she crawled over Ivy's naked body laying against her, their legs tangling together. Ivy slid her hands to cup the blondes face planting a long kiss against them. Ivy smiled and brushed her nose against the blondes.

"Harls… you're incredible." Ivy chuckled softly.

The blonde's cheeks flushed bright red. "Did… did I do alright?"

Ivy laughed and kissed Harley again. "You did better than alright."

The red head winked at the blonde then kissed her nose. Harley giggled then slid in close to Ivy pulling her arm around the blonde's body.

"You're my little spoon." Ivy giggled softly.

Harley blushed and laced her fingers with the red heads. "I've neva been happier then right here with you Red."

Ivy's pale green cheeks began to burn and flush red, the red head slid her finger tips down the blondes arm and towards her hip. The two lay together, their bodies fit together perfectly, their legs tangled. Everything in this moment was perfect, time had stopped, the world was just on pause. Ivy nuzzled her face into the side of Harley's neck her eyes closing gently. Harley smiled and held onto the red head hand and kissed over her fingers as Ivy slept, Harley eventually dozed off feeling so safe in Ivy's arms.

A few hours later Harley began to wake up, she shivered softly not feeling the warmth of Ivy's body. Harley sat up and looked around, a frown pulled over the blondes features. She stood pulling the bed sheets around her naked body in a make shift dress. Harley walked through the small cottage and peeked around looking for the red head. The blonde walked through the kitchen frowning even more when there was no sign of Ivy. Harley gripped the sheet tighter a shiver running down her spin, she bit down against her lip her mind immediately going to dark places. Harley ran her fingers through her blonde, blue and red hair, when she heard humming coming from one of the hallways. The blonde walked towards the humming and opened the door, revealing the green house.

Ivy hummed softly to her plants, stroking their leaves and tending to them with love and care. Harley let out a relieved sigh, the blonde gripped the sheets tighter around her body then walked through the door and into the green house. Ivy sung to her plants, watering them and stroking their leaves, the blonde walked up behind Ivy and wrapped her arms around the red head nuzzling her face against Ivy's neck.

"Well hello beautiful." Ivy smiled and turned in the blondes arms facing her.

The blonde pressed into Ivy hugging her tightly. "I was lookin all over for ya Red! I thought... maybe somethin, might of happened to ya… maybe… he…" Harley buried her face into Ivy's shoulder.

Ivy frowned and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. "Hey… hey it's okay darlin. I was just tending to my babies."

The red head tilted Harleys head up softly then touched her lips to the blondes, she looked into Harley's eyes stroking her cheek gently. "Come, let me show you"

Ivy took Harley's hand and lead her towards her many plants and flowers. They all swayed and swooned to Ivy's touch and her voice. It amazed the blonde, what an effect she had on them. Ivy led the blonde over to one of her favorite flowers, the beautiful bleeding heart. The flowers, hung off a strong vine like branch, the petals wrapped up in themselves making them look like beautiful hearts. Ivy reached out and touched one of the hanging heart shaped flowers and it swelled and glowed. Harley gasped out gently a smile growing on her lips.

"Red… they're gorgeous… What're they called…" Harley leaned in and touched it gently.

"They're called bleeding hearts. This can be ours… our own plant." The red head smiled softly.

Harley gasped then her lips erupted in a smile. "Red! Oh… I love it!" Harley wrapped her arms around the red head and pressed her lips against Ivy's.

Ivy smiled and pulled her in close wrapping her arms around the blonde's tiny frame. Harley mover her lips against the red heads slowly, cupping her cheeks gently. Ivy smiled against Harley's lips, she pulled back a little and looked into the blondes eyes.

"You are everything I've ever wanted Harls." Ivy smiled.

"Oh Red, I love ya so much…" Harley smiled and kissed the red head once again.


	6. Chapter 6 - Warning

The moon was at its peak, it hung high and full in the sky lighting everything up. Harley's moans filled the small cabin, the blonde had her back pressed up against the marble shower wall, her leg hung over Ivy's shoulder, her fingers laced in Ivy's hair as the red-head worked her tongue against Harley's heat. The blonde let out a loud, long moan as her climax reached and her orgasm hit hard. Ivy grinned and got to her feet licking her lips slowly, she leaned into the blonde and kissed her. Harley blushed as she panted, her head still reeling from her orgasm.

"Ya make ma head spin red… Ma goodness" Harley laughed softly grabbing the red heads cheeks and planting another kiss on Ivy's lips.

Ivy laughed returning the blondes kiss. "You are so delicious Harls… I just can't get enough."

Harley's cheeks went bright red, she placed her hands on the red heads hips and pulled her close. Ivy smiled and wrapped her arms around Harley's neck the both of them standing under the spray of water. Ivy pressed her lips to the blonde's cheek then reached over grabbing the luffa from the hook on the wall, adding the body wash. Ivy then brought the soapy luffa to Harley's skin, starting to scrub her skin gently. Harley smiled then bit down against her lip softly.

The two finished up in the shower and made their way back to Ivy's room. Soon Ivy lay against the blonde once more, tangled in each other again. Ivy broke their steamy kiss, panting heavily.

"I'm going to get worked up again Harls… You're too irresistible." Ivy bit her lip.

"So then get worked up" Harley grinned and rolled over on top of the red-head.

Ivy let out a little growl then rolled back over on top of the blonde pinning her hands back. "Let's get out of the cabin, we can go to the market and get some food for dinner. If we stay here I will devour you over and over." Ivy laughed softly.

Harley's cheeks flushed red, biting down on her lip. "Okay, okay, food, market, dinner. That sounds very nice."

Ivy laughed softly then gave the blonde a big kiss before jumping up and walking over to her drawers shuffling through her clothes looking for an outfit for herself. The blonde sat on the bed, and watched her lover shuffle around the room getting dressed, she watched the red-head with loving eyes. Finally, after hiding and keeping her feelings locked inside it felt so good to finally be herself, finally free. Ivy rumbled through her closet for something to wear, she pulled out a pair of her ripped daisy duke jeans, the ones that made her ass look nice and a mint coloured tank top, showing off the right amount of cleavage. Harley slid from the bed and made her way over to the drawers and began ruffling through the clothes finding something for her to wear. She settled for a pair of boyfriend jeans with rips along the legs and red crop top, the words " _vintage soul"_ written in cursive across the top of the shirt with a pair of Reds high top converse she had in her closet.

"How come you don't go all _oh natural_ anymore Red?" Harley asked.

Ivy laughed softly and shook her head. "What, just the leaves and vines and all? I just started wearing clothes once I got out here."

Harley scowled and crossed her arms. "Ya know ya looked hot with just the leaves nd stuff, I miss seein ya like that. Ya shouldn't be coverin up."

Ivy rolled her eyes gently and smirked at the blonde. "Oh, Harls c'mon" The red-head held out her hand.

"I mean ya look sexy regardless but ya know… the old look was…" Harley kissed her fingers before taking the red heads hand.

When Ivy was in Gotham, working alongside the other Sirens she would just strut around in her natural state. When the accident happened, her skin turned green, and the Ivy that she was so well-known for wrapped around her body in the most intricate and beautiful way. The leaves covered exactly what needed to be covered in a sort of 'Adam and Eve' sort of way while leaving her stomach, back, arms and legs exposed, the vines wrapped around her arms and legs almost like veins exposed. It was kind of sexy, and convenient because there was really no need for clothes. The girls headed out of the cabin, Ivy leading the way towards a somewhat large shed with large barn doors. Ivy gripped the handles and pulled the large doors open. The red-head walked into the shed towards an object covered in a protective material. Ivy pulled the cover off, underneath was a motorcycle, it was one of those 'crotch rockets' that the douche bag guys would drive around in. It was ivy green of course with beautiful tropical flowers painted all along the body of it, the colours were amazing. The blonde walked up to the bike and ran her finger tips along the flowers and the vibrant colours she smiled softly.

"This is so pretty Red. Very you" the blonde giggled

Ivy laughed gently and picked up the helmet, more flowers strown across it, but these even the blonde knew were some of the deadliest flowers. The Adenium, Oleander and the Flame Lily sprawled across the helmet in the prettiest way. Ivy climbed onto the bike then handed Harley the helmet.

"Put that on." Ivy insisted.

"Awe why do I gotta wear the stupid helmet Red" Harley pouted.

Ivy put her hands on her hips "You will put that helmet on Harleen or so help me."

"Woah, usin my full name now are we…. Well…" Harley rolled her eyes then put the helmet on and climbed up on the back of the back sliding close to the red-head.

Ivy lifted the toe kick on the bike, flipped some gauges then kick started the bike and it roared to life. As the red-head backed the bike out of the shed the motor just purred.

"Hold on tight Harls" Ivy smirked and lifted her foot off the ground and ripped away kicking dirt and rocks behind her as the tires spun somewhat. Harley's arms wrapped tightly around the red heads waist, her smile was brilliant and wide as the trees turned to blurs and the wind wiped passed the helmet. They drove until the dirt road turned to pavement, and soon they were in the city. Ivy made her way to the market, ripping through the streets of her old stomping ground. It felt amazing for Ivy to be in Gotham again, nothing changed, the streets where still riddled with graffiti, and runaways. Ivy began to slow as she approached the market, she turned down an alley, and turned off the engine flipping out the kick stand. Harley got off the bike then Ivy followed, the blonde pulled the Helmet off her head and plopped it on the seat of the motorcycle.

"That was so awesome!" Harley shook out her blonde her smile from ear to ear.

The red-head laughed softly and ran her fingers through her hair gently. "Glad you enjoyed yourself doll."

The blonde smiled and took the red heads hand and tugged her towards the market. It was busy for a Thursday afternoon but then again it was Gotham. The two walked around looking at the different booths, some with neat homemade things like jams, and butters, and beautiful sculptures made from wood, or clay. The two had their fingers intertwined, looking at things as if they had been together for years. They laughed and joked with one another picking up a few things along the way. They passed by a booth with various plants and flowers and of course Ivy had to take a look, she walked through the rows running her fingers along the leaves slowly, and slowly they bloomed brighter, as if they were alive at her touch. She come up to a small orchid, that looked like it was struggling to survive. Ivy had a small frown that pulled across her face and picked up the pot. She stroked the little flowers petals and spoke to it in a soft tone.

"Its alright little one, you might be struggling but you will be one of the most beautiful of them all." Ivy smiles and kissed the orchid.

The orchid seemed to become brighter, Ivy working her magic as usual. She brought the plant up to the front and to Harley who was chatting up the owner about her not-so-green-thumb with plants. Ivy pulled out some cash and gave it to the man holding the potted orchid close to her. Harley shook her head and smiled gently.

"Couldn't leave here without picking up at least one stray eh Red?" Harley laughed softly.

Ivy stuck out her tongue at the blonde holding the orchid gently.

"Alright Harls, what are we going to grab for dinner?" Ivy said after they had walked from the stand.

"Hmm… I dunno Red. What do ya feel like havin'." Harley touched her index finger to her lip gently.

Ivy shook her head and smiled. "Well let's go to the fresh section and see what the farmers have for us."

Harley looped her arm through Ivy's as they made their way towards the fresh food part of the market. All of the farmers were set up along the street, with their family names creatively painted, or chiselled into wood panels. The workers holding out their produce or meats to the patrons walking the strip trying to steer business to their booths instead of the competitors.

"Anything catching your eye sweets?" Ivy looked around to the many booths

"Well… I'm thinkin pancakes!" Harley's smile was bright.

"Pancakes?" Ivy raised her eyebrow gently.

Harley simply nodded excitedly bouncing on Ivy's arm. Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

"As you wish Sweets." Ivy walked over to one of the farmer's booths.

She smiled to the girl behind the booth, she couldn't have been older than 13. She had a blue bandana tied around her head holding her hair away from her face, her hair tied in a messy bun a top her head. She had a jean button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of khaki shorts on. Ivy looked at the many choices the girl had.

"Hey darlin, could I grab a half a dozen large eggs and a litre of fresh milk please?" Ivy's tone sweet.

The girl smiled cheerfully. "Of course, ma'am right away."

The girl bent down and grabbed the milk and the eggs from a cooler full of ice, and wrapped them in some cloth with _'Dodgson family farm'_ stitched into it. She put the eggs and milk in a paper bag and handed it over. Harley reached out and grabbed the bag giving the girl a gentle smile. Ivy pulled out some money and handed it over to the girl.

"Keep the change doll" Ivy said happily.

The girl's eyes lit up "Thank ya ma'am! I appreciate it." The girl giggled and put the money into a little box with a lock and key giving the two a wave.

Ivy and Harley made off again walking through the strip making a few stops picking up a few other things for the perfect pancakes. The two strolled through just enjoying each other company and talking about anything and everything. The sun was starting to fall in the sky when finally, the girls decided to head back to the alley the bike was parked. Ivy pulled the keys to her bike out of her back pocket and unlocked the compartment under the seat, she set the bags in there, placing the orchid carefully inside as well then closed it again. Harley tilted her head to the side, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Harley slid her finger through the belt loop of the red heads short shorts pulling her close, the blonde leaned in and whispered into Ivy's ear.

" _We're not alone Red…"_ Harley trailed her eyes to the shadows.

Ivy tensed, this was Gotham, it could be any number of assholes, or worse, the Bat could be stalking them… or the clown. Ivy turned slowly and pulled the blonde behind her taking a defensive stance, her eyes were burning with intensity, the vines running along her arms slowly releasing readying for an attack. Ivy's heart was racing faster than ever, if it was the clown, he was here for one thing and that was Harley. Ivy knew there would be a very small chance the shit head would leave Ivy alive, especially if he knew what had gone on with her and Harley. The red-head was stood terrified in this one moment, everything could be destroyed.

"Don't get your vines in a knot there Ivy." A familiar voice came from the shadows.

Down from one of the fire escapes on the buildings dropped Selina Kyle, or as the girls knew her Catwoman. Selina gave the girls a cat-like smile, and walked towards them, she was wearing her signature street clothes, black tank top, her leather jacket, black skinny jeans and her goggles atop her head. Barbara Gordon, Batgirl herself dropped from the roof top above landing next to Selina with ease. She fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and tucked her fists into her black jersey jacket giving the girls a bright smile. Ivy sighed heavily in relief straightening up, running a shaky hand through her hair slowly.

"Jesus Cat what the fuck." Ivy growled softly. "You scared the shit out of me."

Harley crossed her arms over her chest. "Ya guys not cool!"

Selina put her hands on her hips and shrugged softly. "Frankly, I'm hurt. My two best friends, the other two sirens, come into town and I don't even get so much as a text message. How rude."

Ivy rolled her eyes softly "You know we have to lay low… the freak is out there terrorizing someone. What's the baby bat doing here."

Barbara smirked "Nice to see you too, Ivy."

"Well ever since you left Ivy, Harley never leaving the freaks side I had to find someone to hang out with, she's been keeping me on the… somewhat straight and narrow." Selina chuckled a bit.

"And Cat's been showing me the 'Dark side' per say. Of course, whatever papa Bat wont totally freak out about. Its been fun." Barbara joked.

Harley laughed gently shaking her head. "How is ole Batsy?"

"Dark and brooding as per usual. Not much has changed" Barbara laughed.

Harley and Barbara laughed together, Harley walking over to the girl and giving her a hug. Ivy glared at Selina before walking over to her and giving her a hug. Selina embraced her and wrapped her arms tightly around the red-head.

"Ive missed you Ivy." Selina sighed.

"I've missing you too, Cat, really." Ivy sighed with her friend.

Harley hugged Selina squeezing her tight. "Its been awhile Cat."

"Yeah Harls, its been too long." Selina squeezed Harley. Ivy looked to Barbara then walked to the fellow red head and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see ya Barbs, say hello to ole papa Bats will ya?" Ivy chuckled a little.

The girls stood together and caught up, Selina and Barbara filled Ivy in on what had gone on in Gotham since she left. Penguin, opened another club and it wasn't doing half bad. Fish Mooney had gone underground for now, Freeze escaped Arkham and took up residence in an old abandoned meat freezer, Riddler had been working with two face until two face tried to kill him. The girls laughed and joked together like old times, it was like Ivy had never left. Selina stuffed her hands into her leather jacket, Barbara looked at the blonde and red-head.

"You two look happy, that's great." Barbara smiled softly.

"Red you know this was more than just an old sirens reunion, we came to warn you. The clown has lost his mind since Harley left. You need to watch your back. If he catches any wind about you two together, he will kill you." Selina's features turned serious.

"Bruce has been keeping him busy for now but he's getting out of control. Blowing things up, taking hostages, he's searching every rock and crevice for you Harley." Barbara warned gently.

Harley frown deeply, she turned her gaze to Ivy. "Red…"

Ivy shook her head sticking her hand up stopping Harley from continuing her thought.

"Nope… don't even start Harls. I will keep you safe, the only person who knows where I am is the Bat. And he knows how to deal with the clown."

Harley bit down against her lip fumbling with her fingers. Selina frowned gently then rubbed the blondes shoulder.

"We're doing everything we can to keep him off your trail okay Harley? Don't worry. Barbara has tracked his movements along with Bruce and Grayson. Its going to be okay." Selina gave the blonde a hug.

"Bruce wants nothing more both of your safeties. I Promise The bat family is doing everything we can." Barbara encouraged.

Ivy nodded then took Harley's hand. "Come on Harls. Let's go home, we can make our pancakes alright? Its okay."

Harley simply nodded, she said her goodbyes to Barbara and Selina then walked back to Ivy's bike.

Ivy hugged both the girls tightly. "Thank you, Cat. You to Barbara. Keep yourselves safe… I don't want shit to happen to either of you."

Selina gave Ivy another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I got your back Doll. You stay safe, I am not about losing my best friend. We will do everything on our end… we promise Red."

Ivy nodded gently saying her goodbyes once more before making her way back the bike. She kick started the bike, giving her friends a wave. She peeled out of the alley way and raced back to the woods, back to the outskirts of Gotham, back to safety. She stuck to the shadows, places she knew shed be safe. It was good to see Selina and even Barbara, her friends, she had been cut off from them for almost a year or so… it was crazy how much she actually missed them. Harley held onto Ivy so tight, her thoughts jumbled and racing. What if mista J did find them…what would happen. She knew Joker would kill Ivy, there was no other scenario. Harley was long in thought when she was pulled from the dark corners of her mind feeling the bike come to a stop. Harley got off waiting for Ivy. The red head grabbed the groceries from under the seat and took Harley's hand. The two walked back into the cabin, Ivy lead the blonde to the kitchen.

"Can you put the stuff away for me Harls?" Ivy noticed Harley was lost in thought.

Ivy placed her hands on wither side of Harley's face, and made the blonde look into her eyes. "Harley…hey…"

Harley snapped out of her nightmare and looked back into Ivy's eyes chewing on her lip gently.

"Harls, put the groceries away for me okay?" Ivy stroked the blondes cheek gently.

Harley nodded and kissed the red heads nose softly, she turned and started putting the groceries away. Ivy turned on her heel and did a sweep of the cabin. She checked every closet, the two bedrooms, both bathrooms, the basement and her green house. Everything was just as she had left it. She walked back to the kitchen to where Harley was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed chewing on her finger nails. Ivy sighed gently and walked over to the blonde.

"Harley I'm going to protect you. Its going to be okay." Ivy rubbed the blonde's arms gently.

Harley shook her head "If he finds me Red, if he finds us… he will kill you. He will hurt you"

Ivy took the blondes hands then leaned in and pressed her forehead against Harley's. "Nothing he could do to me would hurt me more than not having you here with me… not having you would kill me Harley." Ivy cupped the blondes cheek, running her thumb against Harley's lower lip.

Harley wrapped her arms around the red heads neck and pressed her forehead into Ivy's neck the blondes body shaking as she begun to sob. Ivy rubbed her back gently then wrapped her arms around the blondes waist picking her up and pulling her legs to wrap around her own waist. Ivy carried the blonde to her bedroom and laid her against the bed, Harley quickly reached for Ivy gripping at her shirt pulling her down to her. Ivy lay beside the blonde and held her as she cried.

"I love you Red. I love you so much." The blonde sobbed heavily.

"And I love you Harley Quinn" Ivy ran her fingers through the blondes hair.

Harley slowly began to drift to sleep, and Ivy pulled her in closer. Ivy fought sleep the best she could but there was just so much she was feeling that it made her exhausted. Ivy soon slipped into a troubled sleep still gripping Harley tightly against her body.


	7. Chapter 7 - Holly Who?

Harley woke sometime later, Ivy was fast asleep beside her still clutching the blonde's clothes so tightly her knuckles were white. Red's face was troubled even in her sleep, Harley stroked the red-head's jaw gently. Harley hated what this was doing to Ivy, she was tortured even in her sleep. Harley slowly unclenched the red-heads hand from her clothes and slid out of bed. The blonde stood crossing her arms over her chest, as if to try to hold herself together. She looked down to the redhead laying so disturbed. Everything had been so perfect. Here in this quaint little cottage, hidden away from the world. How stupid it was to think everything would be okay, that the two of them could stay, happy together. Harley pulled the rubber bands that held her pigtail's and let her hair fall against her back pulling on one of Red's silk robes. The blonde walked through the empty cabin, it was so quiet Harley could hear her erratic heart beat. Why was the Joker so obsessed with Harley? She could never understand. He would beat the blonde within an inch of life, make her do the most insane and dangerous parts of his cruel scheme's to taught or mess with the Bat. He would torture her and then tell her that he's just too fucked up and that was how he displayed his affection. Even when they had sex he would be so rough, almost animalistic. Sometimes Harley wouldn't be able to sit or even walk for days after.

There was always this part of Harley that thought Mista. J, in some sick and twisted way loved her. But after spending these few days with Ivy, feeling these intense emotions, the way Red looked at her, her touch and just the way Red cared about Harley. It was something you would see in movies and books, but never actually happened. It was the most… intoxicating feeling the blonde had ever felt. Harley walked out to Red's green house, it was still a mess from the catastrophe of the girls first kiss. The blonde walked over to the "Bleeding Heart", their flower. Harley smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. " _Our Flower"_ echoed in Harley's mind, something so simple yet meant so much. Harls stroked the petals ever so gently, there were three strong vine like stems. Each stem hung eight beautiful pink hearts, with white tear drops that emerged from the tip of the heart. So beautiful, and yet so dangerous. Harls turned and found one of Reds spray bottles, Harley sprayed the dangling hearts then the soil around it. So many thoughts were running through the blonde's head, did she leave? Go back to Gotham and take her punishment from Mista J? Does she stay here with Red… the person she truly loves but risk Mista J finding Red and torturing her or worse killing her. Did she convince Red to leave her home, and her work to find a safe place? So many dark thoughts ran through the blonde's head. Harley put down the bottle and leaned against one of the tables running her fingers through her hair.

"What is that Clowns problem!" Harley sighed frustrated.

Harley could feel the panic creeping up her spine. She needed to get out, she needed fresh air, or to destroy something. Harley's crazy was starting to spike. The blonde left the green house and walked back to the cabin. She made her back to Red's bedroom, she peered into the room slowly. Ivy still lay sound asleep gripping the bed sheets. Harley walked into the room silently over to her duffel stuffed with all she could carry when she ran from Gotham. She pulled out her beloved Chiappa Rhino 60DS. The revolver had white grips inlaid with a gold Joker emblem, gold decoration on the barrel shroud and alternating on the cylinder "Love" and "Hate" were etched into it. Harley also pulled out her Good Night Bat. The white tape that wrapped around the nub and a few inches up was dirty and ripping from use. Harley's red and blue diamonds painted just above the tape, with "Good night" etched into the wood vertically. Scribbles and script, written all over the bat along with "Kiss this" and Harley's lipstick print smeared in it. Harley flung her gun holster over her shoulders tucking the revolver into the leather pulling the robe back over her shoulders.

She ruffled through her bad and grabbed the box of bullets. She took her bat and made her way across the room. She took one last look at the sleeping Red and made her way out of the cabin. Harley made her way over to the large shed that Red housed her bike. The blonde rummaged around in the shed looking for things she could beat up and shoot. She found a bunch of glass bottles and a few blocks of wood. She carried it over to a small clearing next to the cabin setting up the bottles and the wood. Harley set up the blocks of wood on an old stump, along with a few of the glass bottles. With the rest Harley rested her bat on her shoulder then threw up one of the bottles waiting until the right moment before swinging smashing the glass. Once again, the blonde took the glass bottle and threw it up in the air, swinging as hard as she could, shattering the glass. The typical "Harley Quinn" crazy was burning in the blonde's eyes. She continued to swing at the bottles until there were none left. Harley leaned her bat up against a nearby tree and reached into her robe pulling out the revolver taking aim at the blocks of wood. Her finger hovered over the trigger before firing the bullet hit the wood block shattering it into pieces. Again, Harley took aim firing at the other block of wood watching it explode. She continued to fire until the cylinder was empty, the blonde's heart was beating so heavily she could feel it pounding in her ears.

After everything had been destroyed Harley leaned against a tree sliding down against it wrapping her arms around her knees pressing her chin against her knees. By the time the two had gotten home and checked every inch of the cabin it was early morning. The sun was high in the sky at this point. Harley ran her fingers through her hair looking up at the sun as it peaked through the leaves of the trees. The blonde eventually stood slowly putting her revolver back in her holster and grabbing her bat making her way back inside the cabin. Once inside she made her way to back to the bedroom. She slid the robe off her shoulders and threw it back where she picked it up. Harley stuffed her weapons back into her duffel bag and walked over to the bed where Ivy still lay sleeping. The blonde crawled over the bed and hovered over the red-head stroking a few strands of hair away from her face. Harley smiled and leaned down kissing the red-head gently against her forehead, trailing kisses down her neck. The blonde nibbled and sucked against Ivy's collar bone leaving a love bite on her skin. Ivy let out a small moan, biting her lip. Harley grinned pleased with herself then hopped off the bed and peeled off the rest of her clothing walking into the bathroom. The blonde started the shower then stepped in sliding the glass doors behind her. She stood under the water and let the water wash away everything that had weighed heavy on her shoulders. Harley ran her fingers through her wet hair, letting out a small sigh. There was something about a shower, and the hot water that just made everything wash away in that moment.

Ivy groaned softly rolling over in her bed. She stretched out, basically starfishing in her bed. The red-head opened her eyes slowly reaching her arm out to Harley's side of the bed. When she didn't feel the blonde beside her she sat up slowly. She heard the shower and saw the steam coming from the doorway. Ivy sprung up ripping her clothes off walking silently into the bathroom. She slipped into the shower behind Harley pressing up against the blondes back. Harley smiled pulling the red-heads arms around her waist leaning back into her.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Harley smiled leaning her head back against Ivy's shoulder.

Ivy giggled and leaned in pressing her lips against the blondes. "Hello to you to sexy."

Harley turned in the red-heads embrace sliding her arms around her neck. Their bodies pressed against each other. Ivy traced her fingers along the blonde's back, tracing her scars gently.

"Ive never notice all of your scars Harls." Ivy frowned "Are most of these from him?"

Harley looked down at the love bite on Ivy's shoulder. "He had a sick way of showin' his love…or just wasn't afraid of hurtin' me if I fucked up."

Ivy took a step back holding the blonde at arm's length. Red lifted her hand and stroked over Harley's cheek. She trailed her fingers down the blonde's neck tracing each scar as her fingers guided over them. Harley shivered biting down against her lip softly, goosebumps raised against her skin from the redhead's fingers. Ivy moved in closer pressing her lips to one of the larger scars on Harley's body. She spun the blonde around sliding her hands up Harley's sides, up her arms. Ivy dragged her lips over the blonde's shoulder blades kissing each scar tracing them with her fingers. Red crouched down kissing over the blonde's bum, giving it a gentle bite. She turned the blonde around again kissing just below her belly button then dragged her lips up Harley's body. The way Ivy's lips traced over Harley's scars lit up her skin. Every part of her body the redhead touched was on fire. Ivy leaned in kissing the blonde slowly pressing up against her. Harley held the redhead tightly, she moved her lips against Ivy's with an intensity and urgency. Harley needed Ivy's lips against hers in that moment. The girls broke the kiss, panting, their bodies tangled together. Their foreheads pressed together, Ivy stroked against Harley's lips.

Ivy gazed into the blonde's eyes "I'll never let him touch you again. Ever."

Harley caught her breath gazing back into Red's eyes stroking over the red-head's lips. "I know you will. That's why I love you."

The girls finished up in the shower and walked back into the bedroom, Ivy smacked the blondes bum as she walked. Harley giggled and ran over to the drawers pulling out underwear and an oversized shirt. Ivy smiled and walked to her closet pulling out a lumber jack flannel pulling it on.

"Ahh finally just going with the classic Red huh? No panties, no bra, no shirt, nothing." Harley winked.

Ivy just laughed then grabbed the blonde pulling her close. "Anything to please the princess"

Harley growled playfully, "Mm yeah, and its easy access for later."

Ivy raised her eyebrows and grinned darkly. "Oh Miss. Quinn you are positively prime evil"

Harley laughed and slide her arms around the red-heads waist grabbing her bum, squeezing. Ivy growled and bit the blondes lip tugging slowly. Harley lifted the redhead wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, Ivy cupped the blondes face leaning in to kiss her when there was a rough knock at the cabin door. Harley's head snapped to the direction of the front door, Ivy climbed down off Harley pulling the blonde behind her body. They two walked toward the front door, Ivy reached for the knob twisting and pulling the door open. There stood a petite, short blonde on the door step.

"Holly?" Ivy sounded confused and unsure.

"Holly?" Harley piped up from behind Ivy, crossing her arms.

Ivy ran her fingers through her damp hair. "Uh… Harley this is Holly… My uhm… Ex"

Holly rested her hands on her hips, "So this is the bitch you've replaced me with."

Harley's eyebrows shot up "Who ya callin a bitch ya, fake ass blonde"

Ivy covered her face then let out a breath. "Let's not do this… Holly you know how I felt about Harley and you know that's why I left you."

Holly rolled her eyes softly, "Oh come on… you know I can shake those leaves better than that fresh of the boat bitch."

"Fresh off tha boat? What the fuck would ya know, ya freak" Harley growled.

Ivy growled softly her hands balling into fists at her sides, she took Holly's wrist tugging her outside. Harley crossed her arms over her chest watching Holly with hateful eyes.

"Holly, enough. You are just causing a scene and I don't know why. You need to leave." Ivy let go of the girl's wrist and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on Poison, you can't tell me _she's_ going to stick around. She doesn't even really know if she likes the V" Holly put her hands on her hips.

Ivy ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what's going to happen but I know I love her, and I'll give my life protecting her."

Harley frowned gently. Did Ivy think that she was going to just up and leave one day? Red should know that she's serious about what was going on between the two of them no matter how new she was to it. Harley walked from the door and stood beside Red.

"You don't know anything about me or the shit I've been through." Harley said with pain in her voice.

Holly rolled her eyes slowly. "We all have our own shit honey. Don't pretend you are some special snowflake."

"Leave her alone!" Ivy came face to face with Holly.

Holly took advantage of Ivy's closeness sliding her fingers into the red heads hair and crushing her lips against Ivy's. The redhead's eyes widened slightly stunned. The redhead stood there for a second letting Holly move her lips against her, old feelings sparking up. Ivy put her hands on the girls shoulders gripping them then pushing Holly off her.

"What the hell Holly…" Ivy touched her lips gently.

Harley growled and pulled her hand back launching her fist at the girl's face. There was a crack when Harley's knuckles made contact with the girl's face. Harley laughed and kissed her knuckles as the girl fell to the ground. Harley jumped on the girl continuing to land punches on the girls face and body. Holly blocked one of Harley's punches and landed a few of her own. Ivy wiped her lips then groaned grabbing Harley's shoulders and pulling her off the now bloody girl. The redhead shook her head, and looked down at Holly. She was breathing but unconscious. Ivy walked around towards her green house. She came back around the corner some time later with a syringe. She jammed it into the girl's heart pushing the liquid into her veins. The girl gasped awake coughing and spitting blood. The contents of the syringe were a mixture of adrenaline and poison from some of her babies. The mixture would allow time for Holly to make her way back to where ever she came from and get help. Ivy stood and called upon the roots in the ground. She lifted the girl carrying her to the edge of the trail.

"Get to a hospital. Don't be stupid. Get out of here, and don't come back Holly. I mean it." Ivy set the girl down at the beginning of the trail.

Holly looked back once then turned and ran. Ivy relinquished her hold on the roots and vines and walked back to Harley. The redhead lifted the blondes hand looking at her bloody knuckles, then reached up and tilted Harley's face to the side looking at the cuts and bruises forming on her face. Harley's face was blank, the laughing had faded. Ivy slid her fingers around the blonde's wrist and pulled her inside the cabin. The redhead walked into her bedroom and sat Harley on the bed. Ivy made her way into the bathroom grabbing a cloth, running it under some cold water then the first aid kit. She made her way back to Harley and kneeled in front of her, dabbing her face with the cloth. Ivy grabbed a few swabs and wet them with the alcohol. She dabbed the blonde's eyebrow wiping up the blood then placing the little butterfly stitches over the blonde's eye. Ivy then put the cold cloth on Harley's knuckles. The blonde didn't even flinch, not once. Her face was blank, no emotion, her eyes dark and clouded. Ivy finished cleaning the blondes face and wrapped up her hand. The red head cupped the blonde's face slowly tucking some hair behind her ear pressing her lips to Harley's forehead. The blonde took Ivy's hands and pulled them away, she stood and walked to the bathroom not saying a word. The redhead frowned and stood up after the blonde into the bathroom. Harley stood in front of the mirror taking a look at the damage. Ivy came up behind her wrapping her arms around the blonde gently resting her chin on Harley's shoulder. The blonde looked at the redhead through the mirror then pulled Ivy's arms from around her. Ivy frowned crossing her arms over her chest holding herself together.

"Harls…what's wrong" Ivy reached for the blonde slowly.

"Nothing Ivy, nothing is wrong." Harley pulled her shirt over her head dropping it to the ground.

She did the same with her underwear and the cloth that had been wrapped around her hand then walked from the bathroom. Ivy followed once more wrapping the flannel tight around her torso. Harley turned around to face the redhead. She pulled Ivy toward her and pushed the flannel shirt off dropping it to the ground. The blonde pushed the redhead against the wall. Harley trailed her lips over the redhead's skin, biting her shoulder slightly hard. Ivy knew something was wrong, Harley wasn't being honest with her. The blonde didn't even call Ivy 'Red' she only ever calls her Red. Ivy tried to push herself off the wall but the blonde pushed Ivy up against the wall again sliding her thigh between the redhead's legs, pinning her hands to the wall. Harley leaned in trailing her lips across the redhead's chest.

"Ha…Harley…" Ivy breathed out slowly.

The blonde pressed her thigh up against Ivy's covered heat.

"Let me in Ivy…" Harley nuzzled the leaves that covered Ivy's breasts.

Ivy shook her head then pulled her hands from the blonde's hold. She stepped away looking at Harley with pained eyes.

"No. Something is wrong, and I'm not going to let you use sex to ignore what's going on with you." Ivy teared up. "I know there is something wrong. You're mad… or something. You are calling me Ivy. You never call me Ivy."

Harley fisted her hands at her side then hit the shower nozzle, stopping the water. The blonde got out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her wringing out her hair in the sink. Ivy teared up then followed Harley grabbing the flannel that lay on the floor pulling it on.

"Harley! Do not just walk away from me!" Ivy called after her.

Harley walked over to one of Ivy's dressers, pulling out underwear, a tank-top and a pair of short shorts. Ivy crossed the room taking Harley's wrist spinning her to face the redhead.

"Harley! Talk to me!" Ivy pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you." Harley pulled her hand away.

Ivy shook her head and pushed the blonde. "Fucking talk to me! I know you have something to say so just fucking say it!"

Harley's eyes gleamed wickedly, she shoved the redhead back. "Don't fucking touch me"

Ivy shoved the blonde again shoving her harder. "Spit it out!"

Harley growled but tears were welling up in her eyes. Harley grabbed the redhead's shoulders. "You Hesitated! That bitch kissed you and you hesitated!" The blonde pushed the redhead, shoving her until the back of Ivy's knees were pressed against the edge of the bed.

"You told me that you loved me! You said to me that I was everything you's have ever wanted but this bitch comes here to this cabin and has the nerve to kiss you and you Hesitate!" Harley sobbed.

Ivy's eyes went wide, she slid down and sat on the bed. She ran her fingers through her soaked hair.

"Harley… I…" Ivy started.

"Oh, save the excuses Red, I don't want to hear it…" Harley slid to her knees sobbing in front of the redhead.

Ivy frowned then reached down grabbing Harley pulling her up into her lap. "Harley…" The blonde tried to pull away but Ivy held her.

"Harley please, just listen." Ivy made Harley look at her. "Yes… I hesitated. Yes, there was this moment of feelings that bubbled over when she kissed me."

Harley sobbed harder, starting to get up thinking she knows where Ivy was taking her speech. Ivy pulled her back down pulling the blondes legs around her waist.

"Harley please… Yes. When she kissed me, I reminisced to what I had with her. But. It was nothing compared to the feelings I have for you, it doesn't compare to the sparks that fly every time I kiss you."

Harley blinked slightly in shock. The blonde thought Ivy everything was over.

"Harls… I have loved you since the day I met you. That day in the museum, you remember?" Ivy wiped away Harley's tears, the blonde nodding at the redhead.

"I have dreamed over and over of the day where I got to call you mine. Harley… You terrify me. You honestly scare me more than the clown does." Ivy explained.

"I… terrify you?" Harley frowned confused.

"Yes. You are the only person who could destroy me ever so easily. My heart… my everything is yours Harley. I love You, more than you know." Ivy teared up. "When Holly said you were new to this, you were fresh off the boat it scared me."

"Red… I know I'm still new at everything but I can learn." Harley sniffled.

"Not like that Harley. You shake my leaves ten times over, I'm afraid you are going to wake up on day and realize, I'm not what you want." Tears streamed down Ivy's face, pressing her forehead against the blonde's skin.

Harley frowned at Ivy's words, sliding her arms around the redhead's shoulders.

"You know how Superman's weakness is Kryptonite, you Harley Quinn are my kryptonite. You are the only thing that makes me so vulnerable." Ivy sobbed into the blonde's shoulder.

Harley let the words sink in a small smile appearing on her lips. She slid her finger under the redhead's chin pressing her lips against Ivy's gently. The redhead cupped Harley's cheek gently moving her lips against the blonde's.

"I'm your Kryptonite huh?" Harley couldn't help but smile.

Ivy stroked the blonde's cheek nodding her head slowly, sliding her arms around Harley's waist. "You are my weakness Miss. Quinn."

Harley bit down against her lip sliding her fingers through the redhead's wet hair. "Oh, Miss. Quinn. I like that."

Harley leaned in bit against the redhead's lip. Ivy crawled back against the bed then pulled the blonde over her. Harley grinned crushing her lips against the redhead's, pressing her hips against Ivy's. Harley pushed the flannel shirt off the redhead's shoulders then tossed it on the floor.

"How about I do some… practicing hmm?" Harley grinned kissing down Red's body.

Ivy grinned tilting her head back slowly. "Oh Doll, please do…"

Ivy pulled the leaves covering her breasts and heat. Harley dragged her lips down the redhead's body painfully slow. Ivy tangled her fingers in the bed sheets, her moans filling the cabin as the blonde had her way. The two devoured each other over and over, until they were both exhausted. They drifted to sleep wrapped in each other.


	8. Chapter 8 - Date Night

The girls had worn each other out enough, the two slept into the early afternoon. Ivy woke up a bit before Harley, she cuddled up to her nuzzling her neck gently. The redhead ran her fingers through Harley's hair as she slept. Ivy twirled a lock of blonde hair between her thumb and finger, time seemed to sit still just in this moment. Ivy watched the blonde sleep, peaceful and content. The worries the blonde kept locked up inside melted away as she slept.

Harley knew she was safe here with Ivy, so she could finally get a decent sleep, and even dream. Ivy held the blonde close, trailing her finger tips down her body. She traced Harley's skin, drawing swirls and waves. She pressed her lips against the blonde's temple letting her lips hover there. These last few days had been a roller coaster ride of emotion. Ivy kissed the blonde's forehead softly as the gears in her head started turning. She wanted to do something nice for Harley, for the two of them. She leaned over and grabbed her cell phone, which was charging on the side table.

She sent a few texts to a certain someone then set her phone back down and turned back to the beauty that lay beside her. She lifted her hand and stroked the blonde's face dragging her finger along Harley's lip. Ivy leaned in and kissed her nose, Harley wrinkled her nose softly then opened her eyes slowly. A smile spread across her lips looking up at the beautiful redhead above her.

"Hello, there lovely." Harley smiled stretching out.

"Hey, sweetie." Ivy leaned in giving the blonde a peck.

"Sleep okay there darlin'?" Ivy played with Harley's hair.

"Mm you certainly helped with that. You really know how tire a girl out." Harley giggled rolling on top of the redhead, sitting on top of her.

Ivy laughed softly placing her hands on Harley's hips gently. "Well hey, I just want to make my girl feel good."

"Oh Red, I can tell you, you make my head spin." Harley leaned in and pressed her lips against the redhead's gently.

Ivy grinned against the girl's lips and rolled over on top of her pinning her hands back. "You are delicious what can I say." Ivy smiled and kissed Harley gently. "So, I was thinking, since it's been a little stressful lately. I thought maybe we could have a little date night. I've texted a few friends, they are gonna bring me some fresh ingredients. I'm going to make us some dinner, and set up down by the lake. Some music, some dinner and finish it all off with a swim later."

Harley smiled and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. "Oh Red! That sounds amazing! We certainly need a little relaxation and us time." She leaned up and kissed Ivy slowly.

The two had messed around in bed for a bit but finally were both up and prepping for their date night. Ivy walked into her green house and walked around slowly watering her babies, stroking the leaves of some that were a little wilted.

"I'm sorry my darlings, I need to take some of you. But you'll grow back stronger loves." Ivy snipped a few of the flowers to make a beautiful center piece as well as a flower crown.

She blew her flowers a kiss before walking out of the green house and back towards the cottage. Ivy walked into the kitchen putting a few flowers into a vase, setting them up in a pretty arrangement. Harley had just gotten out of the shower, wrapped up tight in a towel. She walked up behind Ivy and leaned in kissing her shoulder.

"You smell lovely." Ivy smiled looking over her shoulder.

"Just for you Red." Harley kissed the redhead's cheek. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Ivy was weaving the flower through some strong vines she had made into a crown. "Well you could stand there and look pretty."

Harley just giggled and shook her head softly. There was a knock at the door, the blonde gave the redhead a look but Ivy laughed shaking her head.

"Don't worry. It's an old friend." Ivy strode over to the door.

"Your personal order has arrived!" Selina Kyle stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"It's about time!" Ivy took the box of fresh food and kissed her cheek. "It's nice to see you Cat."

Harley poked her head around the corner then smiled skipping to the front door giving Selina a big hug.

"Hey Cat! Missed you girl!" the blonde smiled

Selina smiled and hugged the blonde. "Hey girl, I've missed you too. Gotham hasn't been the same."

Ivy took the box of goods into the kitchen and started her cooking mission. "Cat, did you want anything to drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you have one." Selina sat down at the table with Harley.

Ivy popped open the fridge and grabbed a drink for Selina and passed it to her before she started her work making dinner. Selina and Harley were chatting away at the table catching the blonde up on all the gossip and chaos in Gotham.

"The Riddler tried to off the penguin. It was interesting, they were at each other's throats for a while. It was pretty chaotic in the city, especially for the Bat." Selina said.

"How's the dating scene for you Cat?" Harley said softly.

Selina sighed crossing one leg over the other, "Harls…let me tell you. It's complicated." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I've started seeing this guy…and he has so many trust issues. It's just really hard"

Harley rubbed her friends back gently. "I'm sure you guys will be able to work it out Cat."

"I really hope so Harls. I really care for him, he gets me, and he understands Catwoman." Selina finished off her beer and wiped a tear that escaped.

Harley stood and wrapped her arms around her friend gently, kissing the side of her head. "It's okay, come help me get changed." The blonde pulled her friend off the stool and into the bedroom. Ivy continued to prep and get things ready. She was thankful for Selina being here as some sort of distraction so she could make dinner somewhat of a surprise.

Ivy grabbed a few things then used her vines to carry a small table and chairs out to the lake. She set up the table, chairs, and began stringing up these pretty outdoor lights along the trees making the perfect space. She brought out the vase with her flower piece, setting it on the table. Ivy walked back to the cottage and finished up with cooking dinner.

After everything was set up Ivy walked into one of the spare rooms and walked to the closet where she kept her nicer clothes. She pulled out a white dress with beautiful purple and pink flowers painted across it. It was strapless and highlighted her breasts nicely, it was tight against her waist but flowed out nicely from her hips. It cut around mid-thigh.

She walked to the bathroom and fixed her hair, brushing it out then curling it with one of the irons she kept in the cabinets. Once she was satisfied with her hair she placed the flower crown she made on her head. She took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror, she was happy with her reflection then stepped out of the spare bedroom. When she came out Selina and Harley were standing in the hallway. Harley was wearing a beautiful black dress, the ruffles around her bust showed off her breasts ever so nicely. It was a flowey dress, it was short in the front, and cut just above the knee, and long in the back. It flowed behind her as she walked.

Selina had help Harley with her hair, she had pulled it all to one side, pining her hair up. It flowed down her shoulder the blue and pink mixed together as it cascaded over her shoulder. Ivy's eyes lit up as she laid eyes on Harley, her smile went from ear to ear. The blonde bit down against her lip as she took in Ivy, her dress accentuated her hips, and her legs. The flower crown matched her dress and she just looked beautiful.

Selina kissed the two girl's cheeks gently. "You both look beautiful, enjoy your night my loves." Selina waved softly then left the girls. Ivy took Harley's hands and brought them to her lips kissing them gently. "You look so beautiful Harls."

Harley blushed gently than leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You look…Ivy you're so gorgeous."

Ivy's green skin heated up, and turned red blushing. She took Harley's hand and lead her outside, to the little table and all the lights. The blonde looked around gently smiling widely. Ivy pulled out her chair helping her sit. She gave her a quick peck before she ran into the cottage and grabbed the food, she brought out the two plates of fettuccine with spinach, cherry tomatoes, and garlic bread on the side. She placed it in front of Harley then sat across her.

"This…is all so beautiful Red, everything. This is amazing." Harley reached out and took her hand locking her fingers.

The two began to eat, Ivy had made the fettucine with fresh cream sauce, made from scratch. She had sautéed the spinach and cherry tomatoes in butter and garlic. She made her own garlic butter that was on top of the French loaf. Harley took a forkful of pasta then licked her lips.

"Oh Red, this is absolutly delicious." Harley said.

"I'm glad you like it babe!" Ivy smiled

Once the two finished up, Ivy stood and offered her hand out to Harley. She took the redhead's hand and stood slowly. Ivy turned on some soft music and pulled the blonde in close. Harley wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck softly as they swayed to the music slowly. Ivy locked her arms around the blonde's waist.

"This is so amazing, dinner was incredible, the lights, the music, even the lake. It's amazing" Harley smiled.

"I wanted to make you happy. You deserve the world Harls." Ivy brushed her nose against the blonde's.

"God, I love you." Harley pulled the redhead in close kissing her gently.

Ivy smiled against the blonde's lips, she pulled her against her body and kissed her back. Ivy spun the blonde out giving her a little twirl then pulling her back in. Harley giggled softly and slid her hand into Ivy's then placing her other hand on Ivy's hip. Harley pulled the redhead's arm to her shoulder then began to lead. Slowly she started to waltz with Ivy, dancing in a small circle. The redhead watched her feet but was so surprised, that she was dancing. She never knew Harley could dance. The blonde spun Ivy out then pulled her back in, Ivy's back pressed against Harley's front.

The blonde swayed gently with the redhead pressing her lips to her cheek. Ivy leaned against Harley as they swayed to the music. The blonde spun Ivy back out then pulled her back in wrapping her arms around Ivy's waist.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." Ivy said gently.

"I have many hidden talents darling, you'll have to stick with me to find out more." She giggled.

Ivy giggled and shook her head then rested her head against Harley's shoulder. "I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

Harley smiled as she took in Ivy's words. They swayed together just in each other's embrace for a few songs. They began to slow, Ivy reached back and slid her hands up along Harley's back slowly unzipping the dress and letting it fall. She pulled away gently then cupped her cheek.

"Shall we go for a swim?" Ivy grinned gently.

Harley nodded and let the dress fall to the ground stepping out of it. The redhead pulled off her flower crown then slipped out of her dress, pulling her leaves back from her sensitive areas. She took the blonde's hand and pulled her to the water, Ivy dove in swimming out to the deeper part of the lake. Harley followed and swam out to Ivy wrapping her arms around her. They floated together in the water, the moon hung high in the sky. The two floated together for a moment and looked up at the sky.

The stars were so visible because the lack of light pollution around them. A lot of the constellations could be seen, the little dipper, big dipper and even Ursa major. The two held each other counting the stars above them.

Harley swam away from the redhead then splashed the water at her. Ivy laughed and swam after her, they played around in the water together. Chasing each other, splashing each other and play fighting. Ivy pulled Harley into her lap the two floating together again. The blonde wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck looking into her eyes softly.

"You're beautiful." Harley said softly.

Ivy blushed and leaned her face into Harley's finding her lips and kissing her slowly. The blonde cupped her cheeks moving her lips against Ivy's, pressing her naked body against the redhead's. Ivy let out a soft breath pressing her fingers into her skin dragging her fingers along her body. The redhead swam to shallow water laying the blonde back on the shoreline, she crawled over her and leaned in dragging her lips down Harley's neck.

"Take me to bed love." Harley whispered in Ivy's ear softly.

Ivy grinned then stood up pulling Harley into her arms carrying her into the cottage making her way towards the bedroom. She pinned her back against the bed crushing her lips into the blonde's. Harley kissed her back, sliding her hands up along the redhead's skin. She cupped Ivy's face then pushed her up rolling on top of her.

Harley's eyes were fierce, there was a hunger there. She dragged her lips down the redhead's neck biting her collar-bone. She left a few love bites against Ivy's green skin before sitting up and sliding between her legs. The blonde pushed Ivy's legs wide enough that their folds touched. She began to move her hips, rocking them back and forth. Ivy bit her lip, Harley was taking control and it was so hot.

The blonde slid her folds against the redhead's slowly, their wet juices flowing from the sensation. Harley picked up her rhythm, pressing her heat harder against Ivy's. The sensation was building in the two of them. Ivy let out a loud moan, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Harley leaned in and pressed her lips against the redhead's panting slightly against her lips. The blonde continued, faster, their orgasms building in their lower bellies. Ivy's moans became louder, the precious feeling tightening in her belly. Harley moaned the redhead's name against her lips her orgasm building quickly.

Ivy couldn't hold on any longer, the tightness finally released, as she came hard. "Fuck Harls!"

Harley was pushed over the edge the tightness releasing as she moaned out loudly. "Red!"

She released Ivy's legs then crawled over her kissing her gently. Ivy cupped her cheeks and kissed Harley over and over smiling gently.

"Babe, that was so hot." Ivy grinned softly then rolled over on top of Harley. "But I'm still hungry, and I'm not done with you yet."

Ivy stood from the bed and walked over to her drawer, pulling out one of her silk scarves. "I'm going to pull a move from one of those erotica books." She grinned softly walking back to her lover.

"Oh boy Red" the blonde bit down on her lip hard.

She pulled Harley's wrists out and tied the scarf around them softly. She pushed the blonde's arms above her head. Ivy leaned in and kissed down the blonde's neck, she hovered over the blonde's breast. Taking the girls nipple between her lips sucking against it hard. Harley squirmed gently, tugging against the scarf. She lowered her hands and tangled her fingers into Ivy's hair. Ivy grinned gently making her way down the blonde's body.

She pulled the blonde's legs over her shoulders, leaning into Harley's heat. She slid her tongue along her folds then buried her lips against it. Harley arched her back tugging at Ivy's hair, she let out a loud moan. Her toes began to curl, Ivy lapping her tongue against Harley's clitoris. The blonde began to tense, that beautiful tightness pooling in her lower belly.

"Oh my God, Red!" Harley moaned loudly.

Ivy gripped onto the blonde's hips tighter, her tongue relentless against Harley's heat. The blonde cried out as her orgasm hit hard, ripping through her. Ivy grinned slowly then crawled up finding Harley's lips kissing her gently. Harley could taste herself on the redhead's lips and it made her shiver. Ivy untied the blonde's hands and kissed her forehead gently before laying beside her.

Harley was still reeling from her orgasm but she rolled on top of Ivy and kissed her softly.

"You are incredible!" Harley grinned gently.

Ivy laughed softly. "You are delicious I can't lie."

Harley kissed Ivy's jaw softly running her fingers through her hair. She looked down at Ivy, admiring the beauty before her.

"Can we take a bath?" Harley asked softly.

Ivy smiled and nodded "That sounds like a perfect idea."

She sat up slowly then took the blonde's hand and walking towards the bathroom. Ivy leaned over and started the water, putting a tone of bubble bath in the water. Ivy climbed into the tub then held Harley's hand and helped her into the tub. She wrapped her arms around the blonde gently kissing her shoulder. Harley leaned her head back against the redhead's shoulder kissing her cheek, closing her eyes gently.

The redhead laced her fingers through the blondes as they sat together in the warm water. Harley closed her eyes, and sighed in content. She opened her eyes after a moment and sat up turning in the tub and sat in Ivy's lap. She cuddled into the redhead resting her cheek against Ivy's shoulder her face pressed into her lover's neck. The redhead wrapped her arms around Harley pressing her lips against her forehead. The two sat in the tub until the water got cold. They eventually got out and walked back to bed spooning together.

Harley tangled her legs with Ivy's then found her fingers lacing them slowly. Ivy kissed Harley's shoulder gently holding her close, the blondes bum pressed up against the redhead's front. Harley was the first to fall asleep, Ivy soon followed after, falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Close Call

Harley awoke before Ivy, she leaned over and kissed the red head before getting up, grabbing a silk robe and walking into the kitchen. She made herself a slice of toast and some coffee sitting at the kitchen table. There was this feeling that was prickling in her back of her head, like something was wrong. Harley pushed it further into her mind ignoring it. It was probably something stupid, or her anxiety getting the best of her. Once she was finished with her breakfast she decided to run a bath.

She walked back into the bedroom where Ivy was still fast asleep. She noticed Ivy's phone was buzzing. Harley walked over to the side table and picked it up looking at the screen. Selina had sent at least four or five warning messages. Harley unlocked Ivy's phone then began reading the messages.

 _Ivy, you need to be extra careful. Stay away from Gotham it's not safe for you here._

 _The clown has been going on a rampage through the city destroying a bunch of shit. He's gone completely insane._

 _He found out that Harley has been with you. Word spread through the city that you two were a thing and he lost it._

 _He's sent out all his goons searching the city trying to find Harley and Kill you. There's a bounty on your head._

 _Bruce and I are trying to keep him busy. Please be careful. Set up some security. Love you – Cat_

Harley covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, she held the phone in her hand tightly and slid down against the side of the bed. _He Knew._ Her mind went into a whirlwind of thoughts, horrifying and disturbing. If he found Ivy…He would do unspeakable things. Harley was like his property, if anyone tried anything he would destroy them.

Ivy stretched out in bed then opened her eyes. She rolled over and saw the top of Harley's head, she raised her eyebrow gently. Ivy sat up then slid from her bed, once she saw the tears running down Harley's cheeks her body tensed. She kneeled in front of the blonde and cupped her cheek slowly.

"What is it, what happened." Ivy was frantic.

Harley simply handed the redhead the phone and she read the messages. She frowned slowly putting her phone back on the side table then held Harley's cheeks in her hands.

"Look at me, hey." Ivy stroked her tears away with her thumb. "He will not find us here. We are on the outskirts of Gotham, no one knows where we are."

Harley looked up at Ivy gazing into her eyes. "I found you, If I can find you he can too."

She shook her head slowly. "I gave you hints, on how to find me. Remember? The plant that only grows out here, in the letter I sent you when I said goodbye. Things I knew only you would know."

Harley placed her hands on Ivy's wrist softly, she nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

Ivy helped her up then wrapped her arms around her gently, Harley rested her cheek against the redhead's shoulder. She lifted the blonde up and carried her into the bathroom.

"I'm going to run you a nice bubble bath, you're just going to relax while I go and do a few things around the house." Ivy leaned over and started the bath putting in lots of bubble bath.

She turned back around and placed her hands on Harley's bare hips. She leaned in and kissed the blonde softly. Once the bath was filled enough, Ivy turned off the water and pushed the silk robe off Harley's shoulders letting it fall. She helped the blonde into the water then knelt.

"I'm just going to call Cat and I'm going to put up some security measures alright?" Ivy tilted Harley's chin and kissed her.

Harley nodded her head gently then kissed her back cupping her cheek softly. Ivy stood and walked out grabbing her phone and calling Selina. Harley sank in the water, covered from the neck down in bubbles. She closed her eyes and drifted off a little. It was about an hour later when she woke up, the water had gone from hot to cold and the bubbles had melted away. Harley stood, emptying the water, and getting out. She dried off then pulled the silk robe back over her, tying it in the front.

She looked at herself in the mirror and started to pull her hair into pigtails French braiding each side. There was a thud that came from the bedroom but Harley didn't pay much attention to it. Once she was satisfied with her hair she made her way back into the bedroom, but something wasn't right. The sheets had been torn from the bed and the night stand had been toppled over. There was blood on the floor, a trail of it leading out from the bedroom. Harley ran to her bag and grabbed her revolver, pulling it out in front of her as she walked from the bedroom.

"Red…? Are you okay?" Harley called out.

She followed the trail of blood down the hall to the living room. When she turned the corner she screamed. One of Jokers goons held Ivy in his grasp, his arm wrapped around her shoulder with a large hunting knife to her throat. The knife must have been 15 inches long, 10 of those were the blade alone. Ivy's hands were bound behind her back Her lip was bleeding and there was a huge gash on her forehead that was dripping blood. Harley held her revolver up aimed at the goon's head.

"You let her go, right now you lunatic! I will kill you!" a rage filled Harley like never before.

"Do you know how much her head is worth? The Joker is willing to pay millions for it!" The goon laughed manically.

"I swear if you hurt her, it will be the last thing you ever do." There was a fire in Harley's eyes.

The goon pulled the blade from Ivy's neck and brushed the blade along her arm. He slid the blade along her arm slicing her skin. The guy pulled it away and watched as the blood began to drip down her arm, he brought the blade to his lips and licked it slowly. Ivy cried out struggling against the goon. He brought his hand to her chin gripping it and bringing the blade to her neck once again. Harley looked at her and grit her teeth. She took a step into the living room her revolver pointed at the idiot's head.

"He wanted her alive, I'm sure he has some sort of torture planned for this little vixen. God only knows the disgusting things he's going to do to her before he kills her." The goon licked the side of the redhead's face.

Ivy fought against the restraints trying to get her hands free. She was trying to call on her plants but there was something wrong. The man pulled the knife from her throat again and this time and slid the blade along her stomach over her tank top. Ivy grit her teeth the tears welling up in her eyes. Blood began to drip from her stomach staining her shirt and dripping onto the floor. Harley shuffled closer again, out of the corner of her eye she could see Selina sneak into the house. She was pressed up against the wall her whip in hand and ready.

"You come any closer and I'll open her throat and make you watch as she bleeds out. Don't test me." The goon pressed the edge of the knife into Ivy's throat cutting her just a little. "Joker really is a smart guy. He sent a bunch of use out to find you, and this redhead. He wasn't able to replicate her anti-poison but he gave us something temporary. So, this bitch won't be able to give us the kiss of death." The goon laughed. "I can see why you fancy her, she's one hot piece of meat." The goon slid the bloody blade down the side of her face smearing blood against her skin.

He slid the blade against her cheek, from cheek bone to almost the side of her lips. He dragged it down to upper arm slicing it slowly, then down to her lower stomach again creating another deep gash. Ivy groaned out from clenched teeth struggling against the rope that held her hands. He continued his torture and Ivy let out a small cry in pain. Harley tried to take aim but the goon was hiding his head and body behind Ivy. He took his knife again and slid it across her thigh.

"You see how the knife just slices her skin. Isn't just erotic." The goon grinned slowly. He slid the knife along her collar bone on either side.

Ivy tried to fight against the man but he wrapped his hand around her arm holding her against him. He continued to cut her skin in different places, gashes a least an inch deep. Tears poured down Ivy's cheeks as she looked over at the blonde. Harley couldn't take it anymore her finger hovered over the trigger on her revolver. She just needed him to peak his head out enough to make the shot. Ivy was covered in blood, and beginning to pale.

The goon switched the knife into his other hand placing it back against the redhead's neck. He slid his hand down her bloody torso and slipping it into her underwear and running his fingers through her folds.

"Mmm what a beautiful pussy." The goon laughed slowly.

"Get your hands off her!" Harley yelled out.

Ivy tried to fight it but she was too weak. Harley growled out, the crazy she was so well known for was sparking in her eyes. Selina looked around the wall and ran around the corner she took her whip in her hand and flung it at the goon's hand with the knife in it, snapping against his skin. The action caused him to drop it, he flinched and this gave Harley the opportunity to take the shot.

Her finger pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the air, hitting the man smack in the middle of his forehead. His head snapped back as the bullet made contact, he dropped to his knees then fell back lifeless. Ivy was freed from his grasp and fell to her knees. Harley dropped her revolver and ran to the redhead, she cupped her cheek slowly.

"Shit, Red!" Harley pulled her good arm around her shoulder then slid her arm under her knees lifting her up. She carried Ivy to their bedroom and Selina followed after, she walked over to the closet and grabbed a towel laying it on the bed. Harley lay Ivy on top and ripped open the tank top she was wearing. She had three gashes on her stomach, one on her upper arm, her thigh, two on her chest and one across her face. Selina ran to the closet again and pulled out a cloth, she ran to the bathroom and soaked it in cold water.

Selina made her way back to Harley quickly. The blonde began to clean on her stomach of all the blood, then moved to the other gashes. Ivy winced grabbing a fist full of bed sheets.

"Cat I'm going to have to give her stitches. These ones on her stomach and thigh are deep. Can you grab me a bowl of water and my kit from my bag?" Harley asked as she wiped the blood from Ivy's cheek slowly.

"Red, this is going to hurt I'm not going to lie to you." Harley leaned in slowly cupping her cheek. Ivy gripped her hand looking into her eyes.

"Just do it." Ivy laced her fingers with the blondes and held on tight.

Selina came back with Harley's pouch, a bowl of water and a bottle of vodka she found in the cabinet. "Here Ivy, drink up."

Ivy reached up and grabbed the bottle bringing the glass to her lips and taking a few big gulps. She handed it back to Selina. She put in on the table then crawled on to the bed putting Ivy's head in her lap. Harley pulled out a fresh hook needle. She strung the stitch thread through the hook then began on the gash on Ivy's thigh. The redhead flinched and clenched her teeth hard groaning. Selina gave Ivy her hand and the redhead squeezed, once she finished with her thigh she moved on to her stomach.

Ivy just looked up at Selina clenching her teeth. Once Harley was finished she walked into the bathroom and rummaged through the wall cabinet. She found some gauze and tape then walked back into the bedroom. She placed gauze over the other, more shallow wounds and taped them. She took a fresh rag dipping it into the cold water and wiped her stomach again cleaning up the rest of the blood. She covered the stitched wounds with gauze and tape, they were still bleeding a little bit.

Ivy was feeling pretty light headed she had lost a decent amount of blood. Harley finished cleaning her up then leaned over cupping Ivy's cheek.

"Red…Hey, stay awake okay. I need you to stay awake." Harley leaned in and touched her lips with the redhead's.

Ivy breathed out gently looking over at Harley. "You are so beautiful." She smiled closing her eyes slowly.

"Thank you, Red. Now come on, open those eyes." She leaned in and pressed her lips against Ivy's again.

Selina slid Ivy's head gently onto Harley's lap. "I'm going to go take care of the body."

Harley nodded then turned her attention back towards to Ivy. She stroked her cheek softly kissing her forehead. Ivy reached up and touched Harley's lips.

"I love you Harls. More than I've loved anyone." Ivy smiled gently. "You being here…with me…it made me the happiest flower in the world."

Harley shook her head as tears fell on her cheeks. "Hey…don't you dare talk like that…don't say goodbye. You're not going to leave me. You gotta fight okay." Harley leaned into the redhead and kissed her slowly.

Ivy nodded softly and took Harley's hand. "Cuddle me."

Harley carefully lifted Ivy's head then shifted to lay beside her. She wrapper her arms around the redhead kissing her forehead softly. Ivy tried to turn into the blonde but winced as it pulled on her stitches. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair kissing her cheek with the cut on it. Ivy's eyes slowly closed. Harley combed her fingers through her red hair watched her chest rise and fall. Their fingers were locked, Harley closed her eyes for a minute. She had to hold herself together.

When Harley collected herself, she opened her eyes. She looked at the redhead that lay in her arms and something wasn't right. She was abnormally still, Harley watched her chest waiting to see it rise but it never did. Harley sat up then shook Ivy's shoulders.

"Red! Oh fuck, Red! Come on you gotta wake up! Red!" Tears poured down Harleys cheeks.

Harley straddled Ivy's hips and began to perform CPR. She pumped the redhead's chest then opened her mouth and breathed into her mouth. Selina walked into the bedroom dusting off her hands then her eyes went wide. She ran to the bed side.

"What happened!" Selina said

"I…I don't know! I closed my eyes for 5 minutes!" Harley was frantic.

Selina pushed Harley off then climbed over Ivy, beginning compressions. "Go to the green house. I'm sure Ivy had something in there for something like this. Adrenaline, a toxin, anything just go!"

Harley stood there for a moment stunned, Selina cried out again. "Harley Go!"

She shook it off and ran out of the bed room and straight to the green house. She threw open the door and walked inside. She walked towards the back to the lab section where she had all her research and different toxins. Harley looked through the closed vial's looking for something that would kick start Ivy's heart. Harley found one of Ivy's journals and flipped the paged frantically. Tears were pouring down her face, finally she found one of Ivy's entries talking about mixing the venom from a viper and one of her toxic plants created almost like a kick start.

Harley looked at the name then went to one of the large cases that held all of her vials. She found the one from the journal then looked around for a needle. Once she found one, she stuck the needle through the top of the vial and pulled out right amount specified in Ivy's journal. She ran back into the house taking the poison with her, just in case. Selina was still pumping Ivy's heart, Harley ran over to the side of the bed and placed her fingers on Ivy's chest counting. She lifted her arm up then jammed the needle into her heart. She injected the poison straight into her heart.

The two stood and waited. Harley began to shake. "No…no…no…no!" She crawled over Ivy's body and began to pump her heart again.

She was crying so hard, everything felt like it was going to fall apart. Selina covered her mouth and slid down the side of the wall tears falling down her cheeks. Harley locked her fingers together and pounded her fist into Ivy's chest.

"Red! Come one!" Harley cried and pressed her forehead against the redhead's chest. She cried pressing into Ivy's body.

Suddenly the redhead's eyes flashed open, she gasped aloud sitting up. Harley was startled but gripped onto Ivy tightly. She looked around then looked down at the blonde that clung onto her. The blonde looked up the Ivy then gasped and cupped her cheeks.

"Red! Oh my god!" Harley gazed into her eyes then crushed her lips against hers.

Ivy slid her arms around the blonde's waist kissing her back. Ivy leaned back against the bed the effects of the toxin beginning to ware off and the pain came searing back. Ivy winced and Harley slid off her. Selina stood and walked over to the bed side sliding to her knees.

"It's good to have you back Ivy." Selina ran her fingers through her hair and smiled.

Ivy looked at Selina and smiled gently. "Thank you, Cat. Thank you for being here."

Selina stood slowly, leaned in kissing Ivy's forehead then waved to the two of them. "I'm going back into the city. Bruce is waiting for me. If you need anything you call me."

Both nodded and said their goodbye's. Selina ducked out and made her way back into the city.

Ivy turned to Harley and lifted her hand cupping the blonde's cheek. "You saved my life Harls."

Harley leaned into the redhead's touch. "I couldn't lose you…I can't live without you."

Ivy lifted her head and found Harley's lips. She kissed her slowly cupping her cheek gently. The blonde kissed her slowly then pressed her forehead against Ivy's.

"I'm so sorry Red. I put you in danger. That fucking clown…" Ivy pressed her finger against the blonde's lips.

"Hey, listen. I love you. Nothing that fucking psycho does will change that. I will get sliced, over and over for you. I will die, over and over for you." Ivy sat up on her elbows wincing slightly pressing her lips to Harley's again.

The blonde kissed the redhead gently, she cupped her cheek gently. Ivy winced and the blonde frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Harley combed her fingers through Ivy's hair.

"It's okay, I know you didn't." She looked down at herself and sighed. "I don't want nasty scars. Help me to my green house."

Harley nodded and lifted her gently, Ivy winced but took a deep breath. She walked her into her green house and sat her on one of the clear tables. Ivy looked around then pointed to the wooden mortar and pestle that was on the far side.

"Hand me that please?" Ivy asked.

Harley nodded and grabbed it bringing it back to her. "What are you going to do Red?"

"I'm going to make one of my healing creams." She smiled gently "It will quicken the healing, on top of my already heightened healing and reduce the scars by a lot."

Harley nodded putting her hands on the redhead's hips. "Tell me what you need."

Ivy pointed to a few flowers, then she pointed to an odd-looking fruit. It looked like a lemon but it was a dark green, almost like an avocado. She took the petals from the flowers and put them in the mortar. She sliced the weird lemon open, it was bright green inside, almost neon. She squeezed the juice into the mortar then began mixing it all, grinding the petals.

"Harls, in the cabinet over there, there's a jar with a powder the label should say Calendula." Ivy asked gently.

Harley nodded and went to the cabinet grabbing the mason jar with the yellow powder. It was a beautiful yellow mountain flower. It was amazing for burns and cuts. Ivy dried the leaves and made it into a powder for such an occasion. She brought it back to Ivy. She took it and poured a good amount into the mortar. She ground and stirred until she had a paste.

"Alright, would you please put this on me darling?" Ivy looked up at Harley.

She smiled and nodded she wrapped her arm around Ivy's back then under her knees and lifted her again slowly. She walked back into the house and back into their bedroom. Harley lay her down gently, propping her head up on a few pillows. Ivy handed over the mortar to Harley then started to pull the gauze off her wounds. Ivy sucked in a sharp breath as she took in the full extent.

"Jeeze, what the hell, did he want to cut me up and have me for dinner." Ivy tried to joke but Harley looked at her shaking her head. "I'm joking, I'm sorry."

The blonde took some of the paste and started spreading a good helping on each of her wounds. She put most of it over the deeper cuts, the ones that Harley had to stitch. Ivy closed her eyes trying to breathe steadily, her skin still very tender. Harley grabbed a new set of gauze and covered the stitches again taping them up. She put some of the paste on the cuts on Ivy's arm, her cheek as well as the cuts on her collar bone.

Harley brought the mortar in to the kitchen and covered it with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge for tomorrow. She made her way back into the bed room, she kissed Ivy's forehead then walked to the dresser. She pulled off the bloody silk robe and pulled on one of Ivy's t-shirts and a pair of underwear. She brought a fresh shirt and underwear for Ivy as well.

The red head looked up at the blonde, she dressed Ivy taking her bloody, ripped clothes and tossing them in the garbage. Ivy reached up and took Harley's wrist, she paused then looked down at the redhead.

"Harls…" Ivy looked up at her

Harley shook her head then looked away trying to hide her tears. Ivy took a deep breath and tried to sit up, she groaned out in pain. Harley looked at her then placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders and pushed her back down.

"What are you trying to do open your stitches?!" Harley said frustrated, tears rushing down her cheeks

"I'm trying to get you to look at me!" Ivy said annoyed. She took advantage of Harley being so close and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her down onto the bed. "I was just joking around."

Harley huffed slowly as she bounced on the bed beside Ivy, she couldn't look her in the eye. The redhead took a hold of her chin between her thumb and index finger pulling her face only inches from her own.

"Talk to me Harls. I almost died for fuck sake, you're going to get mad at me over a little joke." Ivy raised her eyebrow slowly.

"That's just it Red! _You Almost Died!_ No sorry correction you did die. In my arms. Your heart stopped because this psycho came into your home, took you hostage, and sliced you up letting you bleed all over your living room floor. And why?! Because of me!"

Harley pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes gently to try and stop the tears. "Because that fucking clown sees me as his property. I couldn't even keep you safe! I sat there and watched as that goon cut you, over and over. The sound of you in pain rings in my ears!"

Ivy took Harley's hands and dragged her lips along her fingers. She brought the blondes hands over her heart.

"Do you feel that." Ivy looked at Harley. "It's beating. Its beating because of you. And it beats for you."

"Red-" Harley started but Ivy interrupted

"No, I will fight. Battered, bruised, broken, beaten. Whatever that psycho throws at me. I will continue to fight for you. Because Harley I love you. More than anything, more than anyone." Ivy said gently as she cupped her cheek.

Harley teared up placing her hand over Ivy's. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Ivy slid her thumb along the blonde's bottom lip slowly.

Harley watched the redhead's eyes then leaned into her kissing her gently.


	10. Chapter 10 - Flashbacks

Harley sat at Ivy's side all night, just watching her. She watched her chest rise and fall steadily, as she slept. Harley pulled her knees to her chest resting her chin against them as she watched Ivy. The scene and events from the night before played over and over in her head terrifying her even more each time. Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes and fell against her cheeks.

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance streaking through the windows into the room. She stood from the bed and walked over to the window pulling the curtains closed as to not disturb Ivy. Harley's head began to droop as her eyes fell, she snapped her head up rubbing her eyes. Time ticked away and no matter how hard she tried to force her eyes open she couldn't fight sleep any longer.

She curled up next to the redhead and drifted into a light sleep. Ivy was the first to wake up, when she moved to sit up she winced as she remembered the nightmare that had unfolded in her living room. She looked around the room, it was quiet, the night life outside the cabin was wide awake.

Ivy looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it read 2:15 in the morning. Harley was curled up beside her, obviously exhausted, she reached over carefully and grabbed her phone. She read the date on the screen and she ran her fingers through her hair, they had been asleep for a whole day. Being held hostage butchered like an animal and pretty much dying will do that too someone.

She lifted herself onto her elbows and looked down at her body. She lifted one of the tapped gauze covering a gash. It was bright pink and slightly closed, thank god for her quickened ability to heal. She sighed softly looking at the multiple gauze patches taped to her, a few of them were soaked in blood, especially the wounds Harley had to stitch up.

She pushed herself up further, wincing with each movement of her body. Finally, she could swing her legs over the edge of the bed. She let out the breath she had been holding in, she sat there for a minute as she felt her heartbeat in her multiple wounds. Everything hurt, every muscle tensed.

The redhead stood slowly, her whole body was so stiff. She held in the groan that so desperately wanted to escape, she took a step towards the bathroom and winced again. She grit her teeth and finally made it to the bathroom. She reached her hands out and gripped the sink steadying herself. She turned on the cold water running her hands underneath then splashing some one her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection was almost like a ghost of who she really was. Her face was paled, her hair matted and in dismay and her eyes were still erratic, with dark purple circles underneath. Ivy didn't recognize the figure she saw, she didn't like this weak looking back at her. She turned her head to the side inspecting her cheek.

The cut had healed slightly, it was pink and closing nicely. Ivy touched her cheek gently, then brought her finger tips to the piece of bloody gauze on her chest. She pulled back the tape slightly and inspected the cut on her chest. She pulled off the shirt she was wearing and took in the full extent of her injuries. Her brow furrowed, and pain flashed across her face.

She quickly pulled her shirt back on, she finished in the bathroom. Ivy shuffled out of the room, her arm wrapped around her waist. She walked by the living room. There was still a huge blood stain on the floor. She stared at it, her eyes burned as the tears prickled when she saw the large pool of her blood. Her breath caught in her throat as all her feelings came rushing back, bubbling up from the place she'd shoved them down into.

She shook off the tears and continued into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and downed it quickly, she didn't even fully realize how dehydrated she was. She finished in the kitchen then walked back to the sleeping Harley. She climbed onto the bed and curled up behind Harley pulling her hair away from her shoulder. Ivy leaned in and pressed a few light kisses against the blonde's neck before wrapping her arms around her.

Harley felt Ivy's skin against her own, her eyes fluttered open as she woke from her slumber. She shifted and turned around to face Ivy.

"Well hello" Ivy said gently.

"Hi Red," Harley reached up and touched Ivy's cheek.

The blonde sat up and turned toward the redhead looking at her. "Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head as she shifted on the bed, the redhead winced as the stitches pulled. Harley frowned and sat up on her knees lifting Ivy's t-shirt to check the bandages. She tilted her head to the side and reached down touching them.

Ivy winced again letting out a small breath, the blonde slid off the bed and went to grab some things. When she returned she had fresh gauze, some peroxide and the paste Ivy had made last night.

"Lay on your back for me." She crawled back onto the bed propping up some pillows.

Ivy shifted down onto her back laying her head down, she lifted her shirt up to give Harley the access she needed. The blonde tended to Ivy's wounds cleaning them and putting the paste on the wounds before replacing the gauze then taping them up.

"It's your turn to patch me up huh?" Ivy commented.

Harley raised her eyebrow confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? The night of the earthquake in Gotham. The clown left you within an inch of your life amongst the rubble. I nursed you back into tip top shape" Ivy stared up at Harley.

"Ahh yes, your Utopia in the park." She smiled as the memory flooded her head. "That's when we got really close."

Harley propped up some pillows and leaned against them then patted the bed in front of her. Ivy crawled into her lap pulling the blondes arms around her as she rested her head against her shoulder. Harley laced their fingers tightly and kissed the side of Ivy's head. The two cuddled together, as they both reminisced the night they were reunited in Gotham.

After an earthquake devastated Gotham City, Ivy decided to stay out of the commotion that was the constant fighting over territory and took over Robinson Park. She turned it into an oasis, it mirrored almost the paradise she had made on the island years ago. Until it was brutally destroyed.

She turned it almost into a biodome. It acted as a green house for the plants and vegetables, but Ivy had designed it to be able to sustain life with a climate and weather. She made it into this perfect hideaway from the devastation not to far outside the borders of the park. Everything was vibrant and full of life; all types of trees and flowers bloomed all around. It was beautiful.

Everyone had a job, there were the farmers, and builders as well as those who cooked. The older of the children would take care of the younger ones. Everything and everyone flowed nicely. It was a way for the children to temporarily forget that their homes and parents had perished in the earthquake.

Ivy knew that she couldn't just leave the children to their own devices. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she took care of them the best she could. She cared for the children as if they were her own. Ivy and a few of the orphans were in the fields tending to the fruits and vegetables when one of the regular search parties returned with something. Or rather someone.

"Miss Ivy! Miss Ivy!" One of the children called.

Ivy stood and dusted the dirt from her hands, she made her way to the gates of the park. Her eyes went wide in horror as the children carried in a nearly lifeless Harley Quinn. She hadn't seen her in years. Ivy had been in the Caribbean for a while trying to escape the city, and even had a long stint in Arkham. She rushed to the limp body of the blonde girl pulling her arm around her shoulder.

Ivy pulled her up into her arms and carried her towards her little hut. She lay the blonde on her bed, her brain in a whirl of panic. She ran her fingers through her hair then covered her face. She stood still for moment collecting her thoughts. She called out to the children.

"Get me as many med kits as you can, bring them quick." Ivy shouted.

She ripped Harley's ratty torn clothes off her body and began her work. She checked for a pulse on the girl, it was so weak that it was barely there. She ran to her work table and shuffled through some of her many vials, she scrambled as her hands trembled. She found one toxin she knew would help the bruising and kill any bacteria she may have gotten from being in the rubble. She injected the toxin into her neck and waited for it to run through her veins.

The blonde's face was swollen and bruised. One of her eyes was so swollen it was completely shut. She had cuts varying in severity, there were lashing marks all over her. Ivy turned over Harley's wrist and saw Jokers brand. He branded her?! What a sick psychopath! The Redhead shook her head as the anger bubbled inside her. She stitched her wounds up the best she could. A few of her bones were broken, and she had bruises up and down her body. Her shoulder had been dislocated. Ivy set it back into place, thank goodness Harley was out because it would have been a painful one.

The toxin needed time to work its way through the blonde's body, so it was just about waiting at this point. Harley would have to be strong if she was going to pull through. Ivy didn't have any doubts, but there was this very small voice in the back of her head screaming at her, saying Harley wouldn't wake up. Harley was out for almost a week; most of the swelling had finally gone down and the toxin helped with the bruising as well as accelerated the bone healing process. When she finally woke up Ivy was by her side.

"Hey there Harls." Ivy smiled softly.

She blinked and looked around confused. "Whe…Where am I?"

Ivy ran her fingers through Harley's hair slowly. "It's okay you're safe with me."

Harley's eyes flickered around the room panicked, she pushed up onto her elbows. "Wh-What happened?"

Ivy frowned placing her hand against her cheek softly. "We found you in the rubble, you were beaten up pretty bad."

The blonde found Ivy's eyes then leaned into her hand, she sat up slowly feeling the full extent of her injuries. She lifted her hand to her face tracing her swollen cheeks and lip, Harley stood and limped towards a mirror she gawked at her reflection. Her memories were coming back in bits and pieces.

Being strapped to the chair, the electrocution, Joker punching her over and over with various objects. Slicing her skin, burning her…the branding. She turned away from the mirror and covered her face with her hands as tear began to fall against her cheeks. Ivy was behind her instantly wrapping her arms around her. Harley fell into the redhead, as sobs thundered through her body.

Ivy frowned and rested her chin against the blonde's shoulder. "I got you Harls… I'm here."

She brought the blonde back to the bed and helped her down into it. She sat beside her and traced her thumb against the blonde's cheek. Harley wiped the tears away then looked up at the redhead.

"It's good to see ya Red." Harley's lips turned up a hint.

Ivy smiled down at her nodding her head. "Yeah it's been too long Harls."

"I didn't know you were back in Gotham." Harley rested her head against the pillow.

"I've been in Gotham for a while actually. I was in Arkham for a bit before Woodrue broke me out. I was working with him for a while but then he pissed me off, so I let the Bat have em." Ivy chuckled.

Harley giggled tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well I really am glad to see you."

Ivy leaned in and gave Harley a kiss on the forehead. "I'm really happy to see you too Harls."

A few weeks had passed, and Ivy was still nursing Harley back to health. The blonde had been helping as much as she could around camp. Her shoulder was still in a sling from the dislocation, her ribs bandaged up as they healed. She got along well with the children and was good with them.

The two got to spend every waking minute with each other and they got close. Ivy and Harley had always been friends, they would do the odd crime together in Gotham, but they were never really attached at the hip. It pained Ivy since her feelings were so strong for the blonde.

Ivy had always been in love with Harley since the day they met many years ago. The two had bumped into each other at the Gotham museum. Harley was stealing some the Harlequin diamond that was on display and Ivy was stealing plant toxins the museum lab was storing.

Ivy had tripped the alarm which had alerted the police. When she tried to run out the front door Gotham PD had already arrived. Ivy turned on her heels quickly and Harley was right behind her. She was in her classic costume, red and black spandex body suit, her blonde hair tucked into the jester like head gear. Harley pulled her behind a wall

"Way to go butter fingers! Why don't you turn on the bat signal while you're at it!" Harley whispered harshly.

"Hey! It wasn't like I was trying to get caught!" Ivy responded irritated.

Harley tilted her head to the side. "Aren't you that new baddie in town? Poison Oakie or something?"

Ivy grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Poison Ivy! My name is Poison Ivy!"

"Sheesh! Sorry, the names Harley Quinn, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Harley bowed in front of Ivy.

That day was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. They had pulled so many stunts, started riots at Arkham together. But Harley's heart had always belonged to that stupid clown, and being her friend was painful at times. So many nights Harley would be banging on the redhead's door trying to escape the wrath of the Joker. So many beatings, being tortured repeatedly.

Every time he hurt her, she would come running to Ivy and each time she would go back to him. Claiming she loved him and what they had was special. It killed the redhead each time, tearing her to pieces. It was one of the reason Ivy fled Gotham the first time, she fled to the Caribbean and then to Seattle before finally returning to the city.

She hoped this time would be different, maybe this time Harley would stay with her. Ivy walked over to where Harley and a few children were playing.

"Hello, my darlings, are you having fun with Miss Quinn?" Ivy mused.

"Yes!" The children sang in unison.

"Good, now go and wash up dinner will be ready soon."

The children's faces beamed, they hugged Harley then ran towards their huts. The blonde stood and looped her arm with Ivy's as they began to walk towards the cooking area.

"How are you feeling Harls?" Ivy asked.

"Better, still a little sore but it's not as bad today, thanks to you Red." Harley turned and gave Ivy a pearly white grin.

Ivy's cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she pat the blondes hand. "Anything for my bestest friend."

Harley chuckled and rested her head against the redhead's shoulder. The two walked to the cooking area and began to serve the children. After the children were fed and put to bed for the night, the girls had finished cleaning up and made their way to Ivy's hut. Ivy plopped down on her bed crossing her legs, Harley taking a seat beside her.

"This place is amazing Red. Almost like an Eden." Harley gushed.

Ivy flushed but smiled "Well thank you Harls, I just wanted to make a home for these children. They deserve better."

Harley tucked some hair behind the redhead's ear. "You are truly amazing Red."

She stood and extended her good arm out stretching her shoulder and her back. She walked over to Ivy's little dresser and pulled out one of her fresh shirts. The blonde gripped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She tried to pull it over her sling, but it got stuck.

Ivy blinked gently, her eyes scanned the blondes bare back, there was a little peak of Harley's breasts. Ivy shook her head of the dirty thoughts and stood helping the blonde pull the shirt over her head. Once she had it off she took the fresh shirt and helped her slide it on.

Ivy tried to hide her cheeks that were deepening in colour. She chewed against her lip as she ran her fingers through her natural red hair. Harley peeled out of her shorts and walked back to the bed crossing her legs beside Ivy. The redhead shook off her blush and turned to the blonde.

"Its been amazing spending all this time with you Harls." Ivy's lips pulled up in a small smile.

"Oh Red! Its been so incredible being here with you, and the children!" Harley clapped her hands.

Ivy wanted to just tell Harley right then how much she cared. How much she loved her. She played with her fingers, so many thoughts running through her head it was distracting. Harley was twirling her hair between her fingers, she tilted her head to the side gently.

"What is it Red?" Harley asked.

Ivy glanced up nervously "I-I um… Harley we've been friends for so long, and I just…"

"You just what Red?" Harley shuffled closer looking Ivy in the eye.

"I love you Harls." Ivy blurted out.

"Awe, Red! I love you too! You're my best friend" The blonde wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck hugging her close.

Ivy blinked in awe. She didn't get it. She teared up a little but wrapped her arms around the blonde closing her eyes to hide her tears. Harley kissed Ivy's cheek, the redhead gave her a small smile. Ivy decided to just shove her feelings for Harley down the best she could. It would be better to have her as a friend then not to have her at all.

A few more days past and everything was right in the little biodome oasis. The children were happy and safe, Harley and Ivy were reliving some of the glory days, and the stunts they pulled. But of course, it couldn't last long. And before they knew it, it all turned to shit.

BANG! BANG! It came from the front gates, Ivy's head snapped up as some of the children came running towards her.

"Hide my darlings!" Ivy yelled.

"What's going on!" Harley panicked.

Ivy didn't answer her, she fisted her hands at her side and made a run for the front gates. Another loud BANG! Came as the front gates blasted open, Ivy pulled her arms up to shield her face from the debris. Harley was soon at her side as she awaited to see who the intruder was. As the smoke cleared the clown and his goons walked through the now destroyed gates.

"Well, well! There's my Harley Girl!" The clown lips turned up in his trademark wicked grin.

Harley blinked shaking her head slowly. "M-Mista J! wh-what are you doin here!"

"I came for you pumpkin!" Joker smiled darkly "Come let's go my darling!"

Ivy scoffed crossing her arms. "She's not going anywhere with you! You left her dead buried in rubble!"

"Tisk tisk Mrs. Ivy, so naive. This is MY Harley, I love her! And she loves me!" he laughed wickedly.

Harley chewed on her lip, she knew if she didn't go with mista J right now he would destroy everything Ivy built here. Plus, mista J was the only person that had ever really loved her.

"Come along Harley! It's time to have some fun!" Joker yelled excitedly opening his arms.

Ivy stepped in front of her "No way I'm letting her leave, so you can beat her and dump her."

"Oh, come now! We were just having a little fight, weren't we pumpkin?" The clown mocked sadness.

Harley closed her eyes then stepped from behind Ivy and walked over to the Joker. She walked into his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's my Harls. I've missed you pumpkin." He wrapped his arms around her breathing in her scent.

Ivy stood in shock, gapping at Harley, tears welled up in her eyes. "H-Harls! Wh-What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry Red…but I love him! I'll always love him. He won't hurt me again." Harley said slowly.

Ivy shook her head then clenched her fists. "Leave then! Get out of here! Get Out!"

The redhead threw her hands in the air her eyes blazing in anger, vines and roots ripped from the ground. She grabbed Jokers goons within her vines throwing them out of the destroyed gates. Ivy turned her attention to Harley.

"Get! Out!" Ivy cried out, pain laced in her voice.

Harley teared up then turned into the Joker as they retreated through the demolished gates. Once they were gone Ivy grew her vines over the entrance creating a new gate out of roots and poison ivy. That night was the last straw, she couldn't take it anymore. Harley leaving with that clown had absolutely destroyed her. That was the night she made a deal with the Bat and escaped Gotham.

Harley wrapped her arms tighter around Ivy. "I-I hate that I'm the reason you left Gotham." Harley teared up covering her face. "I'm so sorry Red."

Ivy wiped the tears that fell on Harley's cheeks. "You just showed me that I didn't belong there. I loved you Harls, I tried to tell you the night before the clown came."

"I can't believe I was so blind. I just…didn't realize that I loved you." Harley sighed softly.

"Hey, we are here, together now. That's all that matters." Ivy traced the blonde's lips.

Harley nodded slowly, she cupped the redhead's cheek and placed a sweet kiss against her lips. Ivy turned in the blonde's arms wrapping around her, kissing her back slowly. Harley tightened her arms around Ivy, she winced slightly, and the blonde released her arms.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up." Harley held the redhead's cheeks in her hands. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, I love you so much Harls." Ivy smiled lovingly.

Harley shifted Ivy onto the bed, then slid off. "I'm going to make you something to eat."

Ivy nodded and lay back down against the bed gripping her pillow. Harley walked down the hall towards the kitchen, she ignored the living room completely. Once in the kitchen she decided on making Ivy a sandwich. She grabbed a few things from the fridge and started to layer a few things on bread.

Harley had chosen that stupid clown once before and it broke Ivy into a million pieces. She was never going to do that again. She knew that she would never hurt her. She had finally found somewhere she could feel safe and loved. She didn't have to worry about being beaten or doing things to please that sadistic lunatic. If the choice ever came up again Harley knew with out a doubt she would never choose the clown again.

She sliced the sandwich in half, cleaned up in the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom. Ivy was sitting up in the bed braiding her hair. Harley crawled back onto the bed and slid the plate into the redhead's lap.

"Eat up, I'm sure you're starving." The blonde insisted.

Ivy nodded gently and took one half and munched on it. She rested her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll never hurt you again Red. I swear." Harley whispered.

Ivy swallowed her bite then lifted her hand tilting the blonde's face toward her own. She watched her eyes for a moment, she gazed into them as if looking into her soul.

"I know you won't, I trust you." Ivy noted.

The tears welled up in Harley's eyes again and she pressed her face into the redhead's neck. She wrapped her arms around her and sobbed gently. Ivy snaked her arms around the blonde and held onto her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11 - Brooklyn

"Red…" Harley sat crossed legged on the bed. "Ivy what are you doing?"

Ivy stood in front of the full-length mirror pouting. She touched the tiny pink scar on her stomach.

"I got a little scar, I can't believe it." Ivy sighed then walked back to the bed.

Harley reached out and pulled the redhead onto the bed pulling her into her lap, their fingers laced at their sides.

"You still look hot, if that makes you feel any better." Harley leaned in kissing Ivy's nose.

"Well thanks, you are pretty scrumptious there yourself darling." The redhead chuckled then wrapped her arms around Harleys neck.

The blonde placed her hands against Ivy's hips then gave a little smile, it had been almost a month since the whole fiasco with the clowns lacky came and carved Ivy up. Harley was still being off about the whole thing, the two hadn't really been intimate and the blonde had just been removed mentally and physically.

About two weeks after the whole debacle, the redhead had pretty much healed, she was just a little sore with a few stitches left. Ivy tried to initiate sex, the two were cuddling on the couch watching the Gotham news channel. She was on top of the blonde, she began to slide her hand down along her partners stomach reaching the top of her sweatpants dragging her lips along her collar bone. Harley stopped the redhead's hand and shifted slightly stopping her attempt. "You are still healing Red, you're going to pull your stitches. You're still fragile"

And that was just one of the times, she had tried to initiate something a few times and every time Harley shut her down with some excuse that she was "fragile." It was beginning to really worry the redhead, because she was just absent. Ivy had tried everything to get her to snap out it, but there was a wall there. It hadn't taken very long for Ivy to heal up, a week at most really and Harley was more than helpful during that time.

Ivy had been trying to find some way to get the blonde's mind off what had happened a few rooms over. The redhead held their laced fingers in her lap when it hit her.

"Let's go for a little trip!" Ivy blurted out.

Harley blinked tilting her head to the side taken aback. "A trip? What are you talking about."

"Yes, yes! We've been cooped up in this cabin for weeks, we need to do something fun!" Ivy bounced on the blonde's lap then stood and started grabbing bags and clothes.

Harley crossed her arms over her chest, "First of all where would we go, and second you still need to take it easy. You aren't totally a hundred percent yet."

The redhead spun on her heels and walked over to the bed leaning over the bed. "I'm all healed up Harls, you made sure of that and I have a special place in mind!"

Harley raised her eyebrows slowly "Okay, I'll bite. Where are we going?"

She stood from the bed and made her way to closet grabbing a few of her things and packing them into the bags Ivy had pulled out.

"Brooklynn." Ivy smiled bright.

The blonde turned to her and her eyes instantly lit up, a smile cracked her lips and she bounced on her heels. "You want to go to Brooklynn?"

Ivy nodded a smile spreading against her lips, Harley crossed the room and jumped into the redhead's arms cupping her face and crushing her lips against her partner's. She caught the blonde spinning her around then set her down, their lips held for a long moment before they pulled away.

They scurried around the room packing the essentials, Harley called big Tony letting him know that they would be coming by and visiting. Once they had everything Ivy locked up the cabin while Harley strapped everything up to the redhead's bike. Since Ivy was only about an hour outside of Gotham getting to Brooklynn would only take about two hours. They way Ivy drove, it would probably be a whole lot less.

Once they hit the city the Harley's mood lightened even more, the huge skyscrapers that blocked out the sun, the slight smog that polluted the air, the crazy amount of traffic, all of it made her giddy. Ivy pulled up to Harley's old place, the building was just as run down as the day she had moved in many years ago. Big Tony, Madam Macabre, Queenie, and Eggy were all out front. Eggy even had a sign that read _Welcome back Harley!_

The blonde practically leaped off the back of the bike and ran to her old friends giving all of them the biggest hug. They all asked how she was doing and how life had been going. She was all smiles as she caught up with her buddies. Ivy parked her bike off to the side and unloaded the bags, she walked over to Harley and kissed her cheek.

"Hey everyone!" Ivy smiled.

"It's so good to see you Miss Ivy, truly." Big Tony smiled and gave her a hug.

They all got the chance to catch up in Madam Macrbre's museum, Harley caught everyone up on what she had been up to recently and that her and Ivy had finally gotten together. The gang all cheered and clapped when she told them, the redhead's cheeks flushed at all the attention but chuckled as she found Ivy's hand and laced their fingers.

"It's about time you two got together. You were meant to be, seriously." Big Tony smiled and patted the blonde's knee.

"Thank you Big T, that's really very sweet of you." Harley smiled and kissed his cheek.

After catching up with everyone Harley and Ivy made their way up to the level that the blonde held all her animals. They went in and made sure that her babies were being taken care of properly. After she was satisfied and they both had their fair share of cuddles from the numerous dogs and cats, they made their way up to Harley's old place. She opened the door and ran to her old bed jumping on it.

"Ahh my old place!" Harley rolled onto her stomach resting her chin in her hands.

"It's so nice to see you so happy. I haven't seen you like this in a while." Ivy bit down on her lip sadness flashing across her eyes.

The blonde stood and crossed the room taking the redhead's hands "Thank you for bringing me here, it's so nice to see everyone and being in my home town. It's like a breath of fresh air."

Ivy smiled and kissed the blonde's fingers "I just wanted for us to get away from everything for a little bit."

Harley pulled her hands to Ivy's cheeks and brought her lips to her own, the redhead leaned into her wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Harley started walking backwards toward the bed pulling Ivy with her, the two never breaking their kiss. The blonde fell back against the bed pulling the redhead on top of her, Ivy slipped her hands under her shirt and brushed her finger tips against Harley's breasts.

Before anything could go any further there was a knock at the door. Ivy let out an exasperated sigh rolling off Harley laying back against the bed. The blonde chuckled and crawled off the bed adjusting her shirt then walked to the door opening it wide.

"Hey there sweetie." Mason stood in the doorway with flowers and a sweet smile.

"Mason! Oh my god!" Harley squealed and wrapped her arms around the man's big frame.

"My mom said you were in town, and I just had to come and say hello." He flashed a dashing smile.

Mason and Harley had a quick thing way back when Harley was living in Brooklynn, they had gone on one date, before he was picked up by the police for escaping prison. Harley also helped him break out of Arkham after he was transferred there. Which by the way is also when Harley got to beat the absolute shit out of the Joker, and that was awesome. Their relationship didn't have much time to take off because right after they blonde broke him out he had to go right into witness protection. Thanks to the Bat, Mason was able to live off the radar for a while and stay safe.

Ivy sat straight up when she heard Mason's voice, she stood and hung in the background as the two caught up.

"Wow! Its so good to see you! I'm so glad you finally got to come home" Harley smiled brightly.

"Yeah, thanks to you I have my freedom." He reached out and touched her cheek tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Well hey, I wasn't going to leave you in there." Harley blushed gently and shook her head.

Ivy watched their interaction and felt uneasy, Mason was being a little too touchy and they had history. Ivy was always going to feel threatened by anyone in Harley's past, there was just too many times that she had run off. Ivy shook her head slightly as if to try and shake the thoughts that were stirring there.

"I was… I was um actually wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner later" Mason smiled a gentle mans smile.

"Ivy and I would love to come to dinner with you! It would be great to catch up some more." Harley gushed.

"I was actually hoping you and I could go… Just the two of us." Mason explained.

Harley bit down against her lip then turn around to face Ivy. "Is… is that alright?"

Ivy raised her eyebrows in surprise, she felt her heart drop in her chest. Her face smoothed over and waved her hand. "Yeah sure…whatever."

The blonde frowned slightly biting down against her a little harder, she turned to Mason and the smile returned. "Yeah, okay! That would be awesome."

They said their goodbyes and Harley turned back to Ivy, who had made her way back onto the bed with some of her research. The blonde let out a little huff then walked over to the bed crawling over to the redhead sliding into her lap.

"Red…" She slid her finger under Ivy's chin lifting it gently.

The redhead pulled her chin away and avoided her gaze. "I hope you enjoy dinner with Mason."

Harley sighed then took Ivy's face in her hands making her look at her. "We are just friends, nothing more. We're going to go to dinner, catch up and then I'm going to come back here to you and I'm going to make sweet, hot love to you."

The redhead let out a small breath placing her hands against the blonde's hips. "You just have…History with him."

Harley leaned in and kissed Ivy hard and long, she pulled back inches from her face both breathless. "I have more history with you, and I love you."

Harley had showered and pulled out a tight fitting red strapless dress, she pulled her hair into her classic pigtails and checked herself out in the mirror.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Harley asked as she turned around.

"I was going to go to the beach and do some research, watch the sunset." Ivy said as she packed up a bag.

"I'll meet you at the beach, we can have a little late-night swim" Harley wiggled her eyebrows.

Ivy giggled rolling her eyes then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sounds good to me."

The two walked down to the front of the building where Mason was waiting for Harley, he had a bouquet of flowers. He was dressed in a fine Italian suit and matching shoes, Ivy crossed her arms and gave him a once over. He offered his arm out to Harley and she kissed the redhead's cheek before taking it and walking off with him.

Ivy was just feeling uneasy about the whole thing, she didn't like the way he looked at Harley and she certainly didn't like that they once had feelings for each other that they couldn't really act on at the time. Just unresolved stuff there and it made her nervous. She stalked off with her research towards the beach. The beach wasn't far from the apartment, Ivy set up a blanket and pulled out some of her research going through it.

Harley and Mason had gone to a quaint little restaurant just inside the city, they had a great time together. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company into the evening. Once they were finished Mason walked her out of the restaurant.

"Can I walk you home?" Mason smiled sweetly.

"I'm actually meeting Ivy at the beach, if you'd like to escort me there." Harley smiled back.

"Absolutely, Miss Quinn." He offered his arm to her.

They made their way through the city and towards the beach, they had chit-chatted a bit while they walked but they had gone quiet once they reached the board walk. Harley looked out and noticed Ivy sitting by the shoreline reading away, she called out to her and gave her a little wave. Ivy turned and stood smiling giving her a little wave back.

Mason looked down towards Harley, there was this nervous aura about him. "Well this was really nice."

"Yeah! It was great catching up Mason, it was so great to see you. I'm so happy you are doing well." Harley admitted.

The blonde leaned up on her toes going in to kiss his cheek, Mason reached out and took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. Ivy looked on at the two, fury filled through her, the vines that wrapped around her body began to shake and creep up her arms and legs as her anger spiked. Harley blinked in hesitation then closed her eyes leaning into the kiss for a moment. She placed her hands against his chest and pushed him back breaking the kiss. She shook her head touching her lips then took a step back.

"I'm with Ivy now… You can't just do that." Harley let out a breath.

"I'm… I'm sorry I thought, I thought you guys were just really close." Mason rubbed the back of his head gently.

Harley turns around to see Ivy watching them both, the redhead turned on her heel and walked back to her spot on the beach plopping back down on her blanket. She pulled her research back into her lap, tears streamed down her cheeks splashing on the papers. Harley bit down against her lip shaking her head.

"I… I gotta go… thank you for dinner Mason." Harley waved to him then turned and made her way towards the redhead.

Harley took a deep breath then walked up to where Ivy was sitting, she sat down next to her and placed her hand on the redhead's knee.

"Red… Please don't be mad." Harley looked over and noticed the tear stains on the paper.

"Mad… I'm not mad, why would I be mad. It didn't mean anything right." Ivy looked up with red rimmed eyes.

"No… No of course not." Harley sighed softly then reached over and took Ivy's cheek in her hand.

The redhead looked away "This is like Holly all over again." She stood and walked to the water.

Harley stood and followed her, she stood behind the redhead and wrapped her arms around her slowly. She rested her chin against the redhead's shoulder holding onto her tight, Ivy tried to pull away, but Harley held on tighter.

"What did I tell you in the apartment?" Harley paused, tears fell harder against Ivy's cheeks. "I told you, I had more history with you, and that I loved you, you remember?"

Ivy simply nodded turning around in Harley's arms pressing her forehead against the blonde's. "I just get… I get…"

Harley pressed her fingers to Ivy's lips, "I know, and I know I have left you in the past, I know I have hurt you more times than I can count but I promise, I swear to you I'm not going anywhere."

Ivy looked at her and then grabbed her face crushing her lips against Harley's, she held her there for a long moment. When they finally broke they were breathless, the blonde smiled as they held onto each other.

"C'mon, lets go for a swim." The blonde stepped back and peeled out of her dress.

Ivy giggled and pulled off her shorts and shirt, as well as her underwear walking into the water. Harley followed suit throwing her underwear onto the pile of clothes and jumped in splashing the redhead with cold water. Ivy yelp in surprise then laughed diving into the water, Harley popped her head out of the water looking around for the redhead, who emerged behind her, she jumped onto the blonde's back and kissed her cheek.

Harley chuckled softly then pulled Ivy to face her, wrapping her legs around her hips. The redhead smiled gently cupping the back of the blonde's head bringing their foreheads together. They bobbed together in the water as the sun set and the moon began to rise in the sky.

The next morning Harley woke up before Ivy did, she glanced over at the bedside clock, it read 10:30am. The blonde couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight before her, the redhead was sprawled out on her stomach tangled within the sheets. Harley rolled onto her side resting her head in her hand, she admired the beautiful woman that slept so peacefully. She trailed her finger tips down her partners spine tracing her soft skin. Ivy mumbled something inaudible then let out a sigh hugging the pillow closer to her head.

The blonde's lips spread into a smile as she leaned in and traced feather light kisses along the redhead's shoulder. A soft shiver shook through her frame and a smile crept onto the sleeping goddess' face. Harley trailed her finger tips to the small of Ivy's back, she nuzzled her skin tracing their initials gently. The green goddess shifted her body and rolled on top of the pale beauty pinning her hands above her head. "Hello darling"

Harley giggled and laced their fingers as she looked up at the beautiful specimen hovering above her. "Well good mornin' hot stuff." The blonde arched her back off the bed and reached Ivy's lips, she brushed her own lips against the redhead's then fell back on the bed.

"Ah we are being a tease this morning, are we? Two can play that game" Ivy grinned mischievously.

The green goddess shifted over the blonde straddling her hips as she trailed her lips down Harley's neck. Her breath was hot against her partners skin, continuing down over her throat, across her chest before hovering over the blonde's breast. Harley tightened her grip on her partners hand arching her chest closer to Ivy's lips.

There was a devilish smile playing on the redhead's mouth, she hovered her mouth over Harley's breast blowing against her nipple. The pale beauty arched her back further an exasperated moan leaving her lips. Ivy flicked her tongue against the nipple grinning as it hardened, she released her hands from Harley's before rolling off.

The blonde fell back against the bed flustered, something dark and needy pooling in her lower belly. Ivy swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, she reached her arms over her head stretching. The blonde sat up, leaning back against the palms of her hands watching the beautiful naked woman before her. "What did you want to do today darling?"

Harley tapped her chin, "We should go to the mall and be all coupley." She stood from the bed walking towards her closet, she smacked Ivy's bum as she passed. The redhead jumped a grin spreading across her lips.

"The mall huh, holding hands and everything?" Ivy teased, as she walked to her duffle bag pulling on a pair of shorts and a crop top. Harley pulled on a black plunging v-neck long sleeve shirt and a red skirt with her classic diamonds in black on the side. She left her hair down for once sweeping it over her shoulder. Ivy looked over at the blonde and bit down against her lip, she crossed the room and swept Harley into her arms. The pale beauty giggled as she snaked her arms around the green goddess' neck.

Ivy grinned slyly running her index finger from the blondes exposed navel along her bare stomach to where her breasts peaked from the shirt. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Something flashed across her emerald eyes as she pulled Harley against her body. The blonde shook her head as she ran her fingers through Ivy's fiery hair. "No, but I love what this is doing to you."

Ivy rolled her eyes and leaned up on her toes stealing a kiss from Harley's lips before letting her go. The blonde chuckled and took her partners hand as they ventured into the city. After the two had shopped their hearts out they ended up in the condominium building complex turned beautiful wetlands. Way back when Harley had tied herself to a tree to try and save it because it was going to get destroyed. Ivy of course came to the rescue turning the complex into an oasis, so it became protected land.

They sat up in that lark oak tree that stood tall overlooking Ivy's wonderful handy work. "This place is still thriving huh?" Harley turned to her partner, placing her hand over hers.

"Yeah, it's stunning." Ivy looked out fondly at her work.

"You always swoop in and save my ass." Harley bumped her shoulder against the redhead's

She laughed softly and brought her gaze to meet the blonde's "Yes, and I always will my Daffodil."

Harley blinked a little stunned before a smile spread across her lips. "You haven't called me that in forever." Ivy tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Yeah, you're right it has been so long."

"Come on, lets get back and take a bath." The blonde smiled and climbed down the tree.

Once they were back at the apartment the two lovers had run a bath with bubbles, candles and of course some wine. Ivy lay against the blonde's chest resting her head back against her shoulder, Harley brushed her fingertips along her partners arms to her shoulders and back down again. The redhead turned her head into the blonde's neck nuzzling the skin there with her lips, giving it a little nibble.

Goosebumps raised against the blonde's skin, she lifted her hand to Ivy's chin lifting it slightly. Harley leaned into the redhead pressing her lips against her partners, she held the redhead's chin between her index finger and thumb. The green goddess couldn't help but smile against the blonde's lips, she leaned into the kiss reaching up and cupping her lover's cheek.

Ivy bit down against Harley's lip and pulled against it, she sucked against it before letting go. She settled back into the pale beauties arms, with a small smirk on her face. It was just going to be a game of teasing. There was a low growl that escaped the blonde's lips as she leaned down and bit Ivy's shoulder. The redhead smirked again then stood suddenly and climbed out of the tub, she bent over very slowly to pick up the towel that was on the floor, so her partner could get the full view.

Harley blinked at the sudden movement, she watched the redhead and her movements, her eyes went wide as she watched Ivy bend slowly. Her blue eyes darkened, and she stood pulling the plug in the tub, Ivy walked out of the bathroom and into the main room finding a pair of underwear and a tank top slipping them on. Harley followed her, a small grin on her face, she grabbed the same pulling them on.

"Shall we put on a movie my daffodil?" Ivy walked to the bed and jumped onto it crossing her legs.

Harley chuckled and walked over to the bed flopping onto it crawling onto Ivy's lap. "Yeah of course, we can see what's on." She flipped on the tv and found some gushy love story that was playing. Harley played with her fingers, flashes of that night weeks back still played in her head. But Ivy wasn't dead, she was sitting right here, she had thought up this whole trip up for her. Ivy always had Harley's back no matter what. She had always saved her ass from some sort of shenanigans she had gotten herself into. The blonde had distanced herself these past few weeks, she was stuck on that night, and she couldn't get over it. That stopped now, she had this beautiful woman that loved her sitting here holding her. She sat up suddenly startling the redhead, Ivy blinked tilting her head to the side. "Are you alright doll?"

Harley simply nodded then crawled into her partners lap pushing her down against the bed, the redhead raised her eyebrow slowly as she gazed up at her partner. "Harls…We don't…" The blonde touched Ivy's lips shushing her, she slid her hand to the green goddess' cheek before pressing her lips against hers. The redhead let out a small breath as she slid her hands up the blonde's thighs and taking hold of her hips. Their kiss deepened, Harley's tongue begging for an entrance. Ivy parted her lips and their tongues met twisting with one another, the blonde dragged her hands to the redhead's chest giving her breasts a squeeze over her shirt.

A moan escaped her lips as her body began to tingle, the blonde broke their kiss and dragged her lips along Ivy's jaw. She made her way down the redhead's neck biting against it roughly, she pulled the tank top Ivy was wear over her head and tossed it aside. Her hands were on her partners breasts squeezing as her lips made their way across her collar bone. Ivy's heart was racing in her chest, her body on fire as pleasure coursed through her.

Harley continued down her partners body, her lips tracing every part of her, Ivy had pulled the leaves covering her heat back in anticipation. The blonde grinned her fingers finding their way to her folds, the redhead let out a soft moan desire pooling in her lower belly. The pale beauty ran her fingers through Ivy's soaking heat, she brought them to her lips sucking gently. Her ocean blue eyes turned to ice as she relished in the taste of her partner. Ivy sat up on her forearms and watched the blonde her breathing hitching her in throat.

Harley didn't waste anymore time, she slid her fingers into the redhead suddenly pushing them deep inside her. The green goddess arched her back fisting the bed sheets in her hands, her insides clenching around her lover's fingers. " _fuck..fuck oh my god"_ Harley's lips turned up in a dark smile, Ivy's words only fueling her. She felt the walls clamping down around her fingers, she pulled them out slowly then pushed them back in swiftly. Ivy cried out again panting heavier, the blonde brought her lips in and encircled Ivy's throbbing clit.

The redhead's toes curled, her body tensing as her orgasm built, Harley continuing to rock her fingers in and out of her at a brutally slow pace, her tongue lapping at her partners clit. Ivy was on the brink of exploding when Harley stopped, she pulled her fingers from her and simple blew against the redhead's heat. The green goddess let out a whimper as she opened her eyes looking down at the pale beauty.

The blonde climbed over Ivy as she slid her own heat against the redhead's leg, she was soaked simply from pleasuring her partner. The redhead sat up and cupped her lover's cheeks looking deep into her eyes. They began to rock their hips, each perched on the others thigh, their clits rubbing against the skin. Harley slid her hands to the redhead's ass gripping onto it tightly, she began to close her eyes as the sensation built within her, but Ivy pulled her face closer whispering to her.

 _"Open your eyes…I want to see you…"_ Ivy purred her voice laced with desire. Harley's eyelids flashed open her blue eyes met those emerald of her partners. Their gazes were locked as they continued rocking their hips quicker, the sensation built faster, taking hold of their bodies. They couldn't look away from each other, and it only made it more intense. And their orgasms came with a vengeance tearing through them deliciously, their bodies clenched and they both screamed out crying each-others names. Ivy fell back against the bed clutching her lover in her arms as she came down from the high that was sweet release.

Harley pressed her face against the redhead's neck as she panted, the left overs of their love making dripping down their thighs. Ivy lifted the blonde's face and found her lips kissing her hard, their lips moving slowly but deep. She pulled away to look into her partners eyes holding her gaze. The two were trembling, Harley's lips pulled into a smile as she touched the redhead's cheek. She feathered kisses along Ivy's collar bone, kissing over her heart softly. The green goddess shivered and bit down against her lip.

"Not so fragile anymore huh?" Ivy teased as she leaned down and nibbled Harley's ear softly. The blonde looked up and smirked and the redhead but leaned up and pecked her lips. "I'm sorry, I know I have been holding back, and I've been distant. I was just so locked up in my head."

Ivy waved it off and brushed her fingers against the blonde's lips as she watched her ocean blue eyes. "I know my little daffodil, that's why I suggested we come out here. You needed this." Harley watched her partners emerald eyes, they were vibrant and sure, she felt her eyes begin to burn as tears pooled and fell against her cheeks. She pressed her forehead against her partners cheek pressing against her. Ivy turned her head and pressed her lips to the blonde's temple wrapping her arms tightly around her. For just a moment everything was as it should be.


End file.
